


Say that you love me.

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Lemmon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Dime de una puta vez por qué lo hiciste! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Dime que me amas!- Thor siguió gritándole, sin aligerar su agarre, todo le daba vueltas, las imágenes que había visto a través de las memorias de Loki.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Recuerdas cuando tus queridos amigos me encerraron? ¿Cuando estúpidamente pensaron que con meterme en una triste jaulita iban a poder controlarme? ¿Lo recuerdas, Thor?... Yo estaba dentro, pero la fuente de mi poder estaba afuera, el cetro… yo lo sabía todo a través de él… ¿Recuerdas también como buscaste a Jane Foster?...- Thor abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que preguntó por ella, cuando se aseguró de su bienestar, lo hacía por cortesía y por que cuando estuvo por primera vez en la tierra, ella y sus amigos lo habían ayudado, en cierta forma estaba un poco agradecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I regret nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Avengers.
> 
> Los dioses nórdicos no me pertenecen, los uso como referencia.
> 
> (La canción, "La vida en barandal" de Panda)
> 
>  
> 
> Propaganda: http://www.facebook.com/MonzLoveless Mi página de facebook, subo cositas gays y demás :)

Say that you love me.

 

Capítulo I: I regret nothing.

 

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

 

"En esto me he convertido, ya aprendí, el amor no se cumple jamás..."

 

-Dime la verdad… -Exigió un Thor muy molesto, pegado a los labios del pelinegro, casi escupiéndole veneno, ese que lo consumía por dentro y no lo dejaba pensar, la mórbida idea de Loki en los brazos de alguien más, compartiendo una cama que no era la suya, ardía en coraje y celos, y además de todo, no quería admitir que su ego estaba terriblemente herido, dadas sus magnitudes, a veces tenía pesadillas al respecto, sobre todo lo que pudo llegar a hacer Loki antes de que el rubio llegara a Midgard, le daba pánico, y con mucha razón, él mejor que nadie conocía a Loki y lo que era capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quería.

 

Había conseguido un poco de tiempo, el juicio para Loki, frente al padre de todo era a primera hora del día siguiente. El rubio tenía atado a Loki, los grilletes lastimaban sus muñecas a tal grado de hacerlo sangrar, los atoró a la cabecera de su cama, más bien sobre toda la parafernalia que solía ser su cabecera.

 

-¿De qué te serviría?...- Dijo Loki hablando con dificultad pero sin borrar esa sonrisa maligna de su rostro, la demencia era ya un rasgo característico en él, la ira lo había cegado por completo…. El poder se había apoderado de todo rastro de conciencia, su plan se había visto frustrado, pero eso no quería decir que no lo intentara de nuevo, todos debían arrodillarse ante él en Midgard… todos, no importaba a cuantos mortales tendría que matar para conseguirlo. Tenía la certeza que con sus mentiras y alguna clase de buen comportamiento, lograría manipular a Odin, hasta que lo perdonara, hasta que le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para apuñalarlo por la espalda… ese era el precio que debían de pagar todos, por querer engañar al Dios del Engaño, especialmente Thor.

 

-Necesito saberlo…- Recalcó Thor, con esa necesidad urgente que brotaba en sus palabras, la sola idea no lo dejaba ni conciliar el sueño, lo consumía por dentro. Loki se acercó más a Thor, con el fin de juntar sus labios y poder ejercer sobre él el hechizo, hechizo que sacaría de dudas al Dios del Trueno.

 

-Me gusta tu determinación Stark, entonces dime que lo harás y ambos obtendremos lo que queremos...-Le dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho del castaño, como para hacer énfasis en lo que decía. -Pero no quieras engañar al dios del engaño, porque serás tú el que pierda el juego...-Le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada profunda, sumamente retadora.

 

Stark había obviado en su propuesta, ayudaría a mantener a salvo a Loki y al Tresseracto, a cambio de algo muy simple… una especie de intercambio sexual que después de todo les convenía a ambos…

 

La camisa de Loki de deslizó lentamente por sus hombros, dejando más espacio libre para el deleite de Stark, sus labios volvieron a juntarse de manera intensa mientras Loki sentía como el otro comenzaba a despojarlo de sus pantalones, con mucho éxito. El pelinegro tomó el cuello de la camisa de Tony con ambas manos, la apretó un poco entre ellas y esta se convirtió en una delgada capa de hielo, que Loki deshizo con otro movimiento de sus manos. -Ese es un truco que no puedo enseñarte...-Le dijo mientras se acercaba más al otro, de manera sensual.

 

-Me pones tanto...- Stark le musitó al oído mientras que colaba una mano entre ambos cuerpos a tomar con brusquedad el miembro ajeno entre sus dedos.

 

La visión fue y regresó en la cabeza del rubio, generándole un dolor indescriptibles, miró a Loki profundamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, a pesar de que era un recuerdo real, se negaba a admitirlo… no podía ser cierto.

 

-Tú querías saber… bien, ahora lo sabes. ¿Por qué otra razón tus amigos Vengadores me tuvieron tanta consideración? ¿Cómo crees que estoy aquí prácticamente intacto? ¿Por ti? Oh, vamos Thor… no seas iluso.- Siseó Loki, sin borrar esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia que tenía, su labio partido le dolió un poco, pero el sólo ver la cara de Thor, lo valía.

 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...-Preguntó Thor en un ápice de voz, frunciendo el ceño evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y lo delataran, demasiado tarde, Loki conocía a la perfección el daño causado, ese era el propósito.

 

Loki intentó acomodarse un poco, los grilletes le lastimaban hasta tal punto de hacer que las palmas de sus manos y sus dedos se pusieran azules, y con ellos puestos no podía convertirse en un Gigante de Hielo… a Odín no se le había escapado una.

 

El pelinegro soltó una risita cansada, algo demente, mientras hacía una ligera mueca de dolor y su nariz se arrugaba un poco, tenía una pequeña herida, pero visible, sobre la parte superior de esta, su perfecto perfil estaba profanado, pero poco le importaba, sólo eran pequeños resagos de un corazón roto, el dolor exteriorizado… la locura total.

 

-Porque hago lo que se me da la gana Thor… ¿Sabes? Clint me preguntó lo mismo en cuanto lo liberé de mi hechizo, porque nadie más lo hizo, ya no me servía…- Dijo Loki, obviando los términos en los que había abusado del Arquero ¿De qué sirve tener esclavos si no puedes obtener favores sexuales de ellos?...

 

-¡Mientes!...- Le gritó el rubio, tomándolo por el cuello, apretándolo fuertemente, haciendo que la cabeza del pelinegro chocara contra la cabecera de la cama. Loki sólo siguió riendo, desde el día que cayó del Bifröst, después de ser despreciado por su padre, se prometió no volver a hacerlo, eso era de débiles, de perdedores… tan poco digno de alguien como él, mucho menos lo haría por alguien como Thor.

 

-Ya en serio, Thor… ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí, me quitaste lo que me impedía hablar, me desnudaste y me ataste a tu cama, sólo para interrogarme? Qué poco creativo…- Se burló, se mofó por completo del dolor ajeno a pesar de que una fuerte mano le presionaba la garganta y le costaba trabajo hablar claramente.

 

-¡Dime de una puta vez por qué lo hiciste! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Dime que me amas!- Thor siguió gritándole, sin aligerar su agarre, todo le daba vueltas, las imágenes que había visto a través de las memorias de Loki.

 

-¿Recuerdas cuando tus queridos amigos me encerraron? ¿Cuando estúpidamente pensaron que con meterme en una triste jaulita iban a poder controlarme? ¿Lo recuerdas, Thor?... Yo estaba dentro, pero la fuente de mi poder estaba afuera, el cetro… yo lo sabía todo a través de él… ¿Recuerdas también como buscaste a Jane Foster?...- Thor abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que preguntó por ella, cuando se aseguró de su bienestar, lo hacía por cortesía y por que cuando estuvo por primera vez en la tierra, ella y sus amigos lo habían ayudado, en cierta forma estaba un poco agradecido.

 

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto Lo…-

 

-Ella tiene todo que ver en esto Thor… la buscaste, yo lo sé todo ¿Crees que soy estúpido?... ese día, cuando escapé, busqué la manera de hacer tratos con Stark, y… todo se me dio solo, tengo talento para esa clase de cosas…- Musitó, ya de manera más clara, la mano del rubio había perdido fuerza sobre su cuello.

 

-¿Por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo y me haces lo que estabas pensando? ¿Eh?... – Y encima miraba los ojos azules de Thor, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, sin pudor alguno, fuera sentimentalismos, los quería fuera de su vida para siempre.

 

El otro sólo sollozaba, incrédulo, dolido por dentro. –Dime que estás mintiendo, Loki, por favor… dime que mientes… tú me amas- Dijo Thor, mirando hacia otra parte, no queriendo aceptar que esa mirada verde y fría le estaba congelando el alma.

 

Loki no respondió… Thor volteó la cabeza de manera desesperada y lo besó, devorando su boca al instante, sus besos no podían mentirle, y por mucho que él hubiera estado en otras bocas, con otros cuerpos, le pertenecía, algo le decía que así era.


	2. Perfect Liar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> La canción, Sólo a terceros- Pxndx.

Capítulo II: Perfect Liar.

 

“¿Cómo se sintió al tocar a alguien que no era yo? Al rozar las sábanas con alguien más, yo sé que pensaste en mi, espero que, lo hayas gozado…”

Por: Monz_loveless.

 

Admitir que amas a alguien es darle un poder innecesario, es cederle tu vulnerabilidad, comienzas a volverte un autómata, movido por una extraña sensación que termina volviéndose veneno, te contamina… Pero, ¿Cómo puedes sacarte todo eso del pecho? ¿Cómo sacarte el corazón del pecho, poder ver cómo termina de latir en la palma de tu mano? Sólo quieres que algo dentro deje de doler… el amor, sentimiento nefasto, te contamina, te envenena… al final sólo buscas medidas desesperadas para sacarte la ponzoña, o te amputas alguna parte de ti o te mueres…

Eso pensaba Loki, se amputaría los sentimientos para no morir, para poder seguir viviendo eternamente sin alguna clase de dolor, los recuerdos ya eran cicatrices suficientes… había cosas que por más que quisiera contar no podía, los recuerdos estaban marcados en su piel más que en su cabeza…

Loki sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y a pesar de su terrible muro de frialdad sarcástica e indiferente, cerró los ojos, sólo era un momento… su boca se amoldó a la perfección a la de Thor, su lengua, ansiosa seguía el compás deliciosamente marcado, todo su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba ante esas ávidas manos que comenzaron a tocar toda su piel blanca, empañada por algunos moretones, raspones, cortaduras… lucía perfecto a como se encontraba por dentro, pero todo en él era apariencia, Thor no tenía por qué saber nada, todo el cósmos podía vivir con la idea de que él era el malo, el monstruo, el insensible, el Dios del Engaño.

Un beso con lágrimas es de las peores cosas, la sal de las lágrimas mismas sólo hace que arda la herida abierta… cuando el mágico contacto se rompió, debido a que Thor le faltó el aliento, Loki abrió sus verdes orbes de inmediato, sólo para no hacer evidente su vulnerabilidad sentimental, Thor se encontró con el rostro de un Loki que seguía sonriendo, tenía esa misma sonrisa de siempre, la que ponía cuando estaba a punto de joder algo, o cuando ya lo había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Thor? ¿Que te diga que no te "engañé"?... ¿Que lo que acabas de ver es un engaño mío y que no pasó jamás?, sólo lo diré una vez, no planeo repetírtelo… Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice… ¿Crees acaso que un “monstruo como yo podría amar a alguien taaan perfecto como tú?...- Dijo el pelinegro mientras lo miraba a los ojos, mientras lo apuñalaba con esa sarta de mentiras que hacía pasar por verdades, con mucho éxito.

 

*Flashback*

-Tócame…- Fue lo único que pidió un Loki completamente desnudo, había sollozado hasta quedarse dormido, y cuando despertó, era terrible necesidad de pertenencia le azotaba el cuerpo de manera indescriptible. 

Su acompañante no dijo nada cuando entró en su cama, había ruido afuera, nadie en su búnker dormía, todo su séquito estaba única y exclusivamente para servir en su oscuro propósito, los beneficios de esclavizar individuos y robarles la voluntad era que terminaría pronto de construir el portal para liberar al ejército de los Chitauri.

Unas manos tibias comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, vacías, inconscientes, por un momento le entraron ganas de pedirle que se largara, sólo para seguir llorando, pero no lo hizo.

-Quítate la ropa…- Le ordenó a Clint, quien había dejado el arco en una especie de buró improvisado, él, completamente movido por el hechizo del pelinegro, lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo. Loki cerró los ojos, evocando la imagen de Thor en su memoria, un Thor que ya no estaba, uno que no le pertenecía.

*Fin del Flashback*

 

Thor detuvo su tacto, separó por completo sus manos del cuerpo ajeno, y en un arranque de desesperación, miró sus manos, preguntándose si ellas eran las culpables de que ahora estuviera así con la persona que más amaba, era absurdo, no encontraba una explicación, como si su compañía le resultara tóxica a Loki.

 

Thor no sabía que la culpa recaía en el entorno en el que habían crecido, él siendo el primogénito, el prototipo de hijo perfecto, el sobresaliente en fuerza, Loki era una sombra, una sombra Real pero al fin y al cabo sombra, bastaba con recordar que nadie asistía a sus celebraciones de cumpleaños, comparados con los banquetes de días y grandes borracheras que se celebraban en honor de Thor, Loki resistió todo lo que pudo, porque era el Dios enamorado, el que pensaba que podría vivir así siempre, siempre que el rubio estuviera a su lado, y éste cuando fue enviado a Midgard, Loki comprendió muchas cosas, desterrarse le parecía la mejor opción.

El rubio pasó del dolor al enojo, su ceño se frunció en una clara reacción de no comprender nada, en medio de toda la desesperación, golpeó la pared tras la cabeza de Loki, hasta hacerle una enorme cuarteadura, con la otra mano jaló el cabello del pelinegro hacia atrás, éste se quejó un poco debido a la brusquedad, apenas y un suspiro salió de sus labios lastimados.

-El que me lastimes no me hará cambiar de opinión….- Dijo Loki en un susurro, mientras Thor se acercaba a su cuello, lamiéndolo primero y después clavando sus dientes sobre la nívea piel, el pelinegro apretó los ojos, escondió su perfil en uno de sus brazos, que seguían sostenidos al muro, pero de ellos ya no salía sangre, sólo las marcas rojas que habían quedado de por donde había escurrido su líquido vital.

Él quería decir palabras crueles, no quería terminar cediendo ante esos ojos azules que de verdad amaba, pero estaba tan herido, tan lastimado… tan roto.

¿Qué era lo diferente? Thor había estado con muchas personas, lo sabía, casi podía deducir el nombre de cada una de ellas con sólo tocarle, su tremenda pericia en el sexo no era casual, Loki sólo había descubierto algunos secretos por su cuenta. Y el profanado y vejado había sido él, el encadenado a la cama como si fuera un vil esclavo o una puta, él quien tantas veces durmió en calidad de príncipe con el Dios del Trueno, él y sus estúpidas ilusiones que se fragmentaron igual que su persona.

 

La boca de Thor quemaba su piel, bajando lentamente por su clavícula, hasta si pecho, sus botones rosáceos y su abdomen, su plano abdomen, néctar de los dioses, como el enorme incendio que amenaza con derretir a un pequeño cubito de hielo, que desea convertirlo en agua hasta evaporarse sin dejar rastro.

Podía intentarlo, podía vejarse un poco más, sólo un poco, tocar el suelo después de tanto tiempo de estar en caída libre, y cuando Thor lo liberara, podría salir de ahí, huir, escaparse, exiliarse en algún lado hasta dejarse morir, por la mañana, cuando el alba apareciera, podría recoger sus ropas como cualquier meretriz lo haría, como un animal golpeado, con la cola entre las patas, sí… todo había cambiado.


	3. Capítulo III: The Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya volví con más drama! En realidad es un pequeño lemon, que espero que les guste XD, esto se va a poner cada vez más intenso... 
> 
> Como siempre, me hago promoción (http://www.facebook.com/MonzLoveless) Si me dan un like me harían feliz :3

Capítulo III: The Promise.

Por: Monz_loveless.

“I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you…  
My promise is I will hurt you”.

 

Thor siempre tan perfecto, tan descomunal, tan bárbaro y engreído, tan amado por Loki…

 

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando la boca de Thor emprendió ese camino furtivo hacia esa zona desbordante del pelinegro que exigía atención. Thor conocía la forma de poder doblegar a Loki, estaba plenamente consciente de su dominio en el tálamo. El pelinegro jamás olvidaría esa clase de sensaciones sobre su cuerpo, la rubia melena que hacía cosquillas sobre su abdomen, la dulce boca devorando su sexo. La divina visión que le generaba el sopor inaudito.

 

Sus brazos aún pendían de la prominente cabecera de la cama, las palmas de sus manos seguían azules debido al esfuerzo de querer convertirse en un Gigante de Hielo sin ningún éxito. Y a pesar de ello, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín intenso, a diferencia del color pálido de su cuerpo, manchado ampliamente por moretones de golpes y raspaduras, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, aunque su labio inferior aún sangrara.

 

Its haunting  
This hold that you have over me  
I grow so weak  
I see you  
And everything around you fades  
And I can’t see  
You can never know what it is you do to me  
I cant take what you do to me…

 

Cuando el rubio se percató de ello, la imagen del pasado se hizo vívida ante sus ojos… era como si volvieran a amarse tal y como lo hicieron la primera vez, en esa misma habitación, cuando ambos supieron que en realidad no eran hermanos, que lo que había sido un sentimiento prohibido y malsano, retomaba valor y fuerza, por que recordaba que lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón… aunque sólo se lo había dicho un par de veces.

 

Loki sintió todo su ser ardiendo, creería que se convertiría en líquido y se evaporaría por completo, la boca de Thor seguía devorando su miembro, acelerando el ritmo, mientras el pelinegro no hacía otra cosa que decir el nombre del otro entre gemidos y rogar por más atención, de manera desinhibida.

 

El rubio se despojó de sus restantes ropas, no soportando el dolor que le producía tal excitación y las inmensas ganas de poseer a Loki, se incorporó nuevamente hasta llegar a su boca, arrebatándole un beso de esos con los que solía dejarlo sin aire, mientras se posicionaba en medio de él y acercaba de manera peligrosa una mano hacia su entrada.

El pelinegro respiraba agitado, de manera ansiosa mientras todas las sensaciones mermaban su buen juicio, un dolor agudo hizo que rompiera de manera abrupta el contacto, miró hacia arriba con una mueca de dolor, sus muñecas sostenían la mayor parte de su peso, sangraban una vez más.

 

-Por favor, Thor… libérame…- Fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar en voz baja, sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos. Cuando Loki había caído del Bifrost, una parte de Thor parecería haberse ido con él, no sentía apego más que por su madre y a nadie le rendía respeto además de Odín, se había quedado vacío, solo, sentía que moriría lentamente, las noches eran eternas borracheras, los días efímeros con acompañantes diferentes… las batallas salvajes y sangrientas, pero ya no sonreía… sólo reía cuando estaba perdidamente ebrio, cuando solía voltear la mesa del banquete o romper algo, incitar a alguien a una pelea y acabar en un zafarrancho del cual, siempre salía victorioso.

No matter what I say or what I do  
I know how this will end  
So Im turning away now before we begin

And now matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now

I'm dangerous for you

 

Loki creía que él la había pasado mal, que había sufrido y se había encontrado al borde de la muerte, lo que desconocía, era el estado en el que se encontraba Thor hasta aquél momento en el que se enteró que él estaba destruyendo Midgard, en el momento en el que pudo verlo a través del Bifrost con ayuda del guardián del puente, cuando descubrió que estaba vivo, cuando volvía a tener esperanzas porque lo que amenazaba con matarlo, ese terrible dolor y sufrimiento, se esfumaría en cuanto volviera a ver ese par de orbes verdes.

Y entonces lo supo, tanto que había añorado su regreso y ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos… no hacía nada más que lastimarlo, debía parar, por mucho miedo que tuviera a que el pelinegro lo dejara… porque en el fondo ese era su principal miedo. Alzó su otra mano y con facilidad rompió las esposas que ataban a Loki a la cama, liberándolo de ese dolor, sus brazos cayeron lánguidos sobre la firme espalda del rubio y, para su sorpresa, el ojiverde se aferró a su cuello, temiendo caer en un vacío interminable, de que su otro yo tomara posesión de su cuerpo y buscara la manera de salir de ahí.

 

Fue entonces cuando Thor volvió a besarlo, mientras tanteaba con un par de dedos su rosácea entrada, buscando poseerlo por completo, para prepararlo un poco antes de entrar en él, lo que parecían ser un par de años en Midgard, habían sido una eternidad en Asgard, sin Loki.

(…)

Un gemido un tanto agudo salió de los delicados labios del pelinegro, haciendo eco, yéndose y llegando de vuelta hasta sus oídos. El miembro de Thor se movía con más facilidad dentro de él, aunque aún las fuertes embestidas lo cimbraban por completo, estremecían cada uno de sus músculos.

 

Separó lentamente sus manos en medio del vaivén, para posarlas sobre las mejillas del rubio de manera delicada y un tanto temblorosa, lo miró fijamente, como queriendo traspasar su alma y conocer todos sus secretos, todo lo que había hecho... si había medio muerto de ausencia como él lo había hecho. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer... pero no tenía tiempo para ninguna de ellas, su ironía y malicia podrían reventar aquella burbuja que los mantenía flotando en la irrealidad.

 

Sintió aquellas fuertes manos sobre su espalda y un ronroneo casi felino se ahogó en el cuello del otro, sus delicadas formas no eran nada… nada sin los roces de Thor sobre ella, como si el Padre de Todo lo hubiera hecho especialmente para él, modelándolo para ser el contratipo de su hermano, por todo lo blasfemo que podría llegar a parecer. Miró alternadamente los ojos y los labios de Thor, sintiendo que de nuevo se le encogía el ánimo y su pulso se aceleraba, para el enorme orgullo que poseían ambos, ese momento era vital.

 

-Te amo…- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, al borde del orgasmo, clavando esas saetas verdes sobre su objetivo azul profundo, los ojos de Thor se llenaron de lágrimas después de correrse, había olvidado la última vez que el pelinegro había hecho una cosa como esa.

 

-Por un momento creí que en verdad te perdería, Loki, eres lo que más amo… jamás olvides estas palabras, jamás…- Le dijo, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

 

Loki entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la reconfortante sensación que le transmitía el cuerpo de Thor, sonrió ampliamente cuando el rubio le dijo aquello, cuando se recostó a su lado y se abrazó de su costado, sabía que por la mañana enfrentaría el juicio con el Padre de Todo, quizá lo desterraría, o algo peor, pero sólo por ese momento quería sentirse vivo, sentir que volaba en ascenso y que no caía al vacío como solía hacerlo, quería creer que eso era real y que esa vez… sólo esa vez sería para siempre.

 

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo IV: Born to be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya volví con más drama! 
> 
> Tanto que ni he podido dormir X3, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y comentar. :D
> 
> (Como siempre, dejo mi publicidad por si alguien quiere darme un like o escribirme, yo encantada http://www.facebook.com/MonzLoveless)
> 
>  
> 
> No los entretengo más, enjoy!

Capítulo IV: Born to be together.

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

“Naciste para compartir la inmortalidad conmigo, no me niegues ese derecho que tú bien sabes, es para los dos…”

 

“Por un momento creí que en verdad te perdería, Loki, eres lo que más amo… jamás olvides estas palabras, jamás…” Las palabras de Thor hicieron eco en la cabeza de Loki, mientras miraba a Thor dormir, lucía bastante fatigado y parecía intranquilo, como si sospechara que el ovijerde planeaba irse antes de que despertara.

Se enredó en la sábana de seda azul turquesa y se sentó en la cama, mientras acariciaba un poco el sedoso cabello del rubio, con lo mucho que lo amaba… suspiró un poco sin poderlo evitar cuando éste dijo su nombre, incluso dormido el nombre de Loki se escapaba de los labios de Thor.

Los rayos del sol de Asgard comenzaron a despuntar frente a su enorme ventana, advirtiéndole a Loki que su tiempo se había acabado, que debía irse antes de que su partida le fuera más difícil. Conocía a la perfección la técnica para burlar a Heimdall, el guardián del reino, quien vigilaba todo y a toda hora, Loki siempre había estado fuera de su espectro desde que era un niño… pero era de Thor de quien quería escabullirse lo más pronto posible, y es que era culpa de ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho el que no le permitía irse, regresar a Jotunheim o perderse en algún lado, simplemente desaparecer antes de enfrentar un juicio como si fuera un criminal, porque por patético que sonara, todo lo había hecho por ese sentimiento, a sus ojos un sentimiento nefasto, amor… ese del que tanto hablan los mortales, ese por el cual la gente muere.

Cuando al fin pudo levantarse, caminó por la habitación como un espectro, un soplo, hasta llegar al espejo de proporciones enormes, donde miró sus hombros desnudos, su cuello lleno de marcas de mordidas, sus brazos llenos de moretones y las llagas en sus muñecas, su cabello color negro perfecto se hallaba revuelto, sus orbes verdes brillaban con la poca luz solar presente que había en la habitación, en ese momento no supo distinguir si sentía dolor, o frío, podía haber dejado caer a la sábana que le cubría hasta el pecho sin percatarse, porque él ya no sentía nada, nada que no fuera ese dolor por dentro.

Avanzó un poco hasta el enorme ventanal y miró la salida del sol, sus ojos verdes centellearon en cuanto la luz pasó a través de ellos, su esbelta silueta pareció dibujarse en toda la habitación, entonces fue cuando dejó caer la sábana que le cubría apenas y un poco y cerró los ojos, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas, estaba dispuesto a recitar el conjuro que lo haría desaparecer de Asgard, sólo necesitaba un poco más de valor… su piel comenzó a tomar una tonalidad azul en cuanto pronunció el primer par de palabras, el frío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que un brazo fornido tomó por sorpresa el suyo e hizo que se girara y el hechizo se rompiera.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó el rubio con mirada confundida, Loki lo miró como sacado de un trance, entre la sorpresa y el susto, pero en su llanto Thor pudo deducir la respuesta, Loki se iría, lo dejaría de nuevo y Thor sentía que sin él estaría perdido, que no podría sobrevivir a algo como eso, que la razón de su existencia se encontraba en Loki, que le había dicho “Te amo” y lo había hecho el ser más feliz de todos los mundos, que sin él no había vida, simplemente no podía irse.

Loki no dijo nada su piel volvió a su estado natural y sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese verde triste que lo había vuelto característico, el silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que el pelinegro se atrevió a hablar. –Por favor Thor, no lo hagas más difícil…- Musitó a modo de respuesta, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro sin ningún éxito.

-¡No, no puedes irte!- Le gritó Thor, mientras lo jalaba con más fuerza y lo atraía a un abrazo, para después sostener la nuca de Loki con una de sus manos y con la otra la cintura. Aspiró el delicioso aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos negros, le susurró palabras incomprensibles en el oído, aún incluso para él, y es que no sabía qué decir para que se quedara, daría y haría lo que fuera, pero simplemente no sabía qué decir.

-No permitiré que te pase nada malo, hablaremos con el Padre de Todo, él te perdonará por lo sucedido en Midgard, yo lo sé…- Siguió hablando el rubio, tomando el rostro de Loki, mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio, el pelinegro sólo intentaba no cerrar los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas se deslizaran a través de ellos.

-Para ti todo es tan fácil Thor, tu siempre has sido el favorito, ambos sabemos eso…- Dijo Loki mirando hacia otra parte, haciendo evidente su dolor, intentando no perderse en aquellos ojos azules.

-Naciste para compartir la inmortalidad conmigo, no me niegues ese derecho que tú bien sabes, es para los dos…- Le dijo Thor mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo con toda su naturaleza divina que Loki pudiera esfumarse.

Loki tomó aire y lo retuvo unos instantes en sus pulmones, temiendo que si soltaba ese aire se desplomaría. Se arriesgaría, le entregaría su vida entera a Thor, al destino, a lo incierto, aunque perdiera, porque él siempre perdía, independientemente de la circunstancia.

-Promételo…- Le pidió Loki, una vez que pudo decir algo sin sollozar, Thor nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y Loki nunca había permitido que nadie lo viera así hasta ese día.

-Lo prometo…- Dijo el Dios del Trueno, de manera solemne para después depositar un beso sobre los labios del pelinegro, como para sellar lo dicho.

 

Tomar un baño junto a él, de las mejores experiencias de su vida, no porque no lo hubieran hecho antes, pero en esta ocasión sabía a tranquilidad, a pacto, a reencuentro, a medida que el agua corría por sus cuerpos tenían un poco de paz, conforme se acariciaban la piel desnuda y se besaban crecía una esperanza por estar juntos, un ansia por no tener que separarse nunca…

Una vez que se vistieron y arreglaron perfectamente, caminaron juntos el largo pasillo que conducía al salón principal, donde se encontrarían todas las personas importantes del Consejo, además de sus padres, los amigos de Thor. Loki se mantenía serio, nervioso, sus manos sudaban a pesar de que Thor intentaba darle palabras de aliento, “Estaremos bien, yo estaré contigo”, cosas como esa.

Entraron al dorado recinto y a Loki le sorprendieron los aplausos, los vitoreos, cuando los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos, como para darles la bienvenida, volveó a ver a sus espaldas. ¿En realidad eso era para él y Thor? Más bien, sólo para Thor, porque él no creía merecer tal “honor”.

-Mis queridos hijos, bienvenidos de vuelta a este, su palacio…- Dijo Odín, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba a Frigg de la mano, indicándoles su asiento en la otra, Thor puso su sonrisa diplomática y Loki amplió una muy fingida, en la cual ya tenía bastante práctica, lucía radiante.

Ambos se sentaron, Thor al lado de Loki y de inmediato les ofrecieron vino, supieron que el padre de Todo estaba por hacer un brindis, el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no le dijo nada al rubio.

Todos se callaron para lo que él tenía que anunciar, Frigg hizo una seña con la mano a uno de los sirvientes, quien se desplazó por la alfombra roja hasta donde estaba Loki, con un cojín de terciopelo azul turquesa, en el cual descansaba una joya particularmente verde, adornada con una cadena plateada, destellante, parecía no tener broche, pero era algo larga.

-Úsala hijo, es un regalo de todos los Asgardianos, señal de nuestra plena confianza en ti, ahora que has vuelto…- Dijo Odín, mientras hacía un ademán con su mano, a manera de señalar a todos los presentes, Loki miró a Thor sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el rubio parecía confundido, pero no le pareció que el obsequio fuera algo malo, asintió con la cabeza y a Loki no le quedó más remedio que usarlo, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Dar un discurso solemne?. Improvisó lo mejor que pudo.

-Gracias Padre, y gracias a todos los presentes, Yo, Loki, hijo de Odín, no los defraudaré….- Dijo con su sonrisa forzada, mientras el lugar volvía a estallar en aplausos y vitoreos.

Ahora venía el anuncio importante, todos callaron una vez más y el Padre de Todo habló.

–El medallón es para mantenerte en Asgard hijo, a menos de que yo decida lo contrario, es momento de volver a unir a esta familia ahora que ambos han regresado…- ¡Mierda! Ahí estaba la clave de todo, del por qué se habían portado todos tan hospitalarios con él, para tenerlo inmovilizado en el reino, para que hiciera todo lo que Odín decía, quizá podría hacer hechizos menores, pero no podría escapar.

-Thor, hijo… las buenas nuevas también llegarán hasta ti, como ha sido acordado, contraerás nupcias con la Princesa Sif en un par de días, ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza y te preocupes por tu futuro…- Thor pareció descolocarse por completo y el rostro de Loki parecía estar tan pálido que casi lucía transparente, Thor observó casi con terror a la mujer que en un tiempo había sido su amiga, cómo ampliaba una sonrisa de felicidad y recibía múltiples elogios y felicitaciones por que se convertiría en la esposa de Thor, el sueño de cualquier Asgardiana, todo pasaba tan rápido y Loki cada vez se fragmentaba un poco más, un viento fuerte y se rompería.

Thor miró a su madre y en su mirada de angustia disfrazada de felicidad pudo saber que eso no estaba bien, que era una trampa, que el caos estaba por venir.

-Loki, el menor de mis hijos, la alegría del matrimonio también vendrá para ti… la Princesa Sigyn contraerá matrimonio contigo…- Señaló a la mujer esbelta de cabello castaño y ojos cobrizos que lo miraba como si fuera su todo, ella enrojeció casi hasta el cabello y a Loki le entraron una inmensas ganas de gritar hasta desmayarse.

-Ella es de Vanaheim, de cuyo reino te harás cargo, es un reino próspero y fértil del cual estoy seguro que podrás ser un digno gobernante… acompañarás a Thor en cada batalla, y así perpetuaremos nuestro nombre…- Sentenció Odín, y el silencio reinó por un par de segundos, segundos en los que Loki volteó a ver a Thor, desesperanzado, ausente, dolido, perforado por dentro.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello, padre… no te defraudaremos….- Después, más ruido, más risas, más aplausos, más vino… y esa sublime sensación de cuando todo comienza a venirse abajo.

Y es que era como perder el alma aún estando vivo, una vorágine de sentimientos que a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo dolor, que diría ante todo el reino. “Oh, estoy bien, me duele entre el hígado, el corazón y el amor propio, sigan bebiendo…” Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, tan cándidas que hasta parecían inocentes, pero a Loki le quemaban cual fuego, nadie más sentía su dolor y ese era el principal motivo de que se sintieran tan felices, porque no eran él y todo lo que tendrían que pasar, porque no eran su angustia y su despertar a mitad de la madrugada, sus llantos sin sentido y sus alucinaciones, porque no conocían toda la represión que implicaba lo prohibido….


	5. Capítulo V: Pain.

Capítulo V: Pain.

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

"Escúchame, eres mío a pesar suyo,   
¿Quién se atrevería a decir que su triunfo prevalece sobre el mío?  
Mi amor es infinito e inquebrantable,   
Y todos sus besos son caprichos.  
Su tierra, su cielo se mustiarán y acabarán  
En la nada: mi amor perdurará para siempre jamás". -Strachey.

 

Loki se disculpó a medio banquete, diciendo que habían sido muchas las emociones y que debía descansar… lo único cierto era que estaba devastado. Dejó para otro día el conocer a su prometida, sus próximas responsabilidades, los motivos que habían desencadenado el que Odín se comportara de esa forma, porque no era sólo debido al incidente en Midgard, había detrás algo muy oscuro que tenía que saber…

Apenas salió del salón, hizo un movimiento con las manos, a modo de transportarse a su habitación sin tener que usar los pies, una vez dentro, se recargó en la enorme puerta color caoba, suspirando agitado, la finalidad del medallón era el reducir a más de la mitad sus poderes, un simple hechizo y ya se hallaba agotado.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle, hasta que se vio sentado frente a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y aún portando su traje de gala, el que no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por no ensuciar. Había pasado apenas y un par de horas de la promesa que le había profesado Thor… y saber que le había mentido no era otra cosa más que el colmo de toda su desgracia.

Ocultó su rostro lo más posible, como temiendo que alguien lo viera llorar, a pesar de que en su habitación no había nadie, su pecho se convulsionaba por ligeros espasmos y sollozos innumerables llenaban su garganta, quería morir, lanzarse al Bïfrost una vez más, perderse en las tinieblas.

-Loki, hijo mío…- La voz entrecortada de Frigg hizo que Loki pegara un brinco por el susto y la mirara entre asustado y confundido, ¿cómo se suponía que había llegado hasta ahí si él se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta?.

-Madre… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?...-Loki se secó los ojos intentando aparentar normalidad, una que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido.

-Lo suficiente, mi niño…- Dijo ella acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas junto a él, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Es que nadie conocía el castillo como ella, todas sus entradas y salidas, sus pasadizos secretos y sus recovecos, cuando se casó con Odín, la puso al mando de la construcción del palacio, no en vano lo conocía como la palma de su mano, le bastaron un par de atajos para llegar a la habitación del menor de sus hijos.

-Él me ha mentido madre… Thor me ha mentido…- Fue lo único que Loki alcanzó a decir, llorando en el hombro de su madre, como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho.

-Thor sólo ha procurado tu bien, Loki…- Dijo la mujer, mientras Loki se separaba del abrazo de manera un tanto abrupta, abrió los ojos como platos y la miró, con la vista nublada de tanto llorar.

-¿Él lo sabía?... ¿Lo sabía y no me dijo nada?- Habló el pelinegro con voz dolida, lastimada… después de soltar sus sentimientos como una enorme carga pesada, ¿Así le pagaba?... ¿Lo había dicho sólo para que Thor pudiera burlarse de él y casarse con alguien más?. Loki tenía tanta rabia contenida, que el medallón brillaba en su pecho, como advirtiéndole que no podía hacer nada, lanzó una mirada desesperada al techo, una sufriente.

Su madre estaba dispuesta a contarle todo, no soportaba ver a sus hijos sufriendo así, por el simple hecho de no poder estar juntos, porque desde que Odín lo supo, ella sabía que no lo permitiría. “Es un juego de muchachos Frigg, yo me encargaré de que se les pase pronto”, las palabras del Padre de Todo resonaron en su cabeza.

Recordaba de manera vívida, la manera en la que Thor le suplicó a Odín el rescatar a Loki de esa locura que se le había metido en el fondo de las ideas, el gobernar Midgard por despecho, porque el odio había cegado casi por completo, porque no había manera de justificar todo ese amor, no de manera que no fuera odio, odio por todas partes, destruyendo cosas, matando personas… Thor sabía que él y su superficial romance con Jane Foster había sido la principal razón.

Odín había accedido, a que Thor fuera por Loki a la Tierra, que lo hiciera entrar en razón de alguna forma, pero a cambio…su fantasía infantil terminaría de una vez por todas, porque ya era tiempo, él ya había sido demasiado benevolente.

Frigg le narraba todo eso, de manera pausada, incluso la manera en la que Thor suplicó que el castigo de Loki fuera diferente, Thor podía aceptar casarse, a Siff la conocía de toda la vida, pero que Loki se casara con una desconocida, eso era inaceptable. “Yo tampoco conocía a tu madre cuando nos casamos, Thor… lo tomas o lo dejas”, le contó también, sobre la mirada de resentimiento que le dirigió Thor al hombre que había admirado toda su vida.

Le contó sobe Sigyn, la hermosa princesa de Vanaheim, y de cómo Odín había asesinado a su familia y sometido a su pueblo, dejándolo todo en ruinas… advirtiéndole de lo duro que sería su próxima posición como futuro gobernante de esa región, la que alguna vez fue próspera y fértil, y de la que ya sólo quedaban cenizas y unas pocas ruinas.

Loki casi sintió pena por esa chica de cabello castaño que lo miraba como si él fuera su todo… casi…

Ya no había nada qué hacer por Loki, su destino había sido trazado por un Dios al que no le gustaba verlo feliz, y estaba ahí, anclado en Asgard, sin poder usar su magia por completo, llorando frente a su madre, desconsolado, sin esperanza, con un dolor que le oprimía el pecho y le cortaba la respiración a ratos, sin saber qué hacer, como si todo fuera un sueño horrible.

Cuando Loki se atrevió a hablar, Frigg supo que no había marcha atrás.

-Madre, por favor, yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase, todo menos eso…- Le dijo, tomando sus manos a modo de súplica, si había alguien que podía hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera, era ella.

-Yo haré lo posible para que ya no estés aquí cuando la boda de Thor y Siff se lleve a cabo, aunque eso implique que te vayas a vivir a Vanaheim antes de lo acordado…- Ella miró a Loki a los ojos, para después tomar su rostro y besarle la frente, mientras una lágrima recorría por el níveo rostro de la Diosa Madre.

-¡Loki, abre la puerta! ¡Yo puedo explicarlo!...- Unos golpes tremendos sobre la puerta de madera separaron al Gigante de Hielo y a la Diosa Madre en su momento emotivo, el ojiverde volvió a pegar un brinco y miró a su madre con susto, no podía hablar con Thor, no quería hacerlo… no después de lo devastado que estaba.

Los golpes siguieron retumbando la puerta y parecería que ésta en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, Frigf le habló muy cerca al pelinegro, como para que el rubio no escuchara nada del lado opuesto.

-Habla con Thor… aprovecha el poco tiempo que tienes, deberás hechizarlo pues te irás al amanecer…-Loki no dejaba de llorar, hipaba por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, pero decidió que no dejaría que Thor lo viera así, o de lo contrario no podría irse. Los golpes en la puerta lo desconcentraban, pero se levantó del piso con la ayuda de su madre y accedió a lo que ella le decía, abrazándola muy fuerte, como pocas veces lo hacía, quizá era una despedida por completo, quizá sólo una ausencia, pero Loki lo sentía como el final de todo.

-Loki, hijo… recuerda que te amo y que siempre serás mi pequeño de ojos verdes… cuídate mucho…- Frig lo besó una vez más en la frente, antes de soltarle las manos y salir de manera rápida por el mismo pasadizo por el que había entrado, Loki respiró profundo e hizo un pequeño hechizo para acomodarse las ropas y limpiarse la cara, comenzaba a atardecer y apenas y se notaba que había estado llorando desconsoladamente.

Abrió la puerta a un Thor colérico y bastante ebrio, la imagen que le causó a Loki dolía… No era como cuando bebía con sus amigos hasta perder la consciencia, esta vez era diferente.

Loki no dijo nada, sólo lo contempló un par de segundos, cómo seguía gritando cosas sin sentido y gritándole que le abriera sin percatarse de que la puerta ya estaba abierta, y en cuanto Thor le miró, con esos ojos de cachorro que a Loki desbarataban, se lanzó a abrazarlo, el pelinegro casi pierde el equilibrio por semejante impulso.

-Loki, que tú te casaras no era parte del trato, yo… yo lo intenté, por favor perdóname…- Thor arrastraba las palabras mientras casi le gritaba al oído, no pudiendo modular su voz debido a la ebriedad, Loki estaba enojado, realmente iracundo, que por un momento pensó en apartar al rubio con un hechizo, pero sabía que debía de guardar sus fuerzas para el encantamiento somnífero que planeaba aplicarle… la única víctima aquí no era él… pero la diferencia radicaba en que él siempre terminaba siendo el malo.

-Brillante idea, Thor… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Poder tener a tu esposa y a tu puta en el mismo castillo, mira qué conveniente…- Le habló mordaz, serio, mientras sentía cómo el abrazo de Thor se aflojaba poco a poco, las palabras de Loki eran como dardos venenosos, por eso había ocasiones en las que prefería no decir nada.

-No es así, escúchame… yo tenía que ir a salvarte a Midgard, pero no sabía que Odín… padre ya sabía lo nuestro…- Dijo Thor intentando buscar la verde mirada de Loki, pero él hacía todo lo posible por no verlo a los ojos, simplemente no debía.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo Thor, ya limpiaste tu nombre, puedes dormir tranquilo ahora… no quiero saber la historia- A pesar de que ya la conocía, no quería escuchar de los labios de Thor todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar para que al final no pudieran estar juntos, era absurdo.

-Loki, por favor…- El rubio estaba casi de rodillas, suplicándole que lo dejara hablar, pero las palabras de Thor eran un lastre que no permitiría que se fuera tan fácil, a diferencia de él, Thor si era sincero.

“Loki, eres lo que más amo… jamás olvides estas palabras, jamás…”

Loki no tenía mucho tiempo. –Cállate…- Fue lo que obtuvo Thor por respuesta, una vez que Loki cerró la distancia y lo besó, acariciando su mejilla y su cabello dorado, era difícil para ambos, pero el que tenía que irse sin decir nada era él, así había colocado el destino las cosas…

Cuando Thor lo toó en sus brazos, Loki hizo el hechizo con un pequeño movimiento de manos, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte, Thor no notó el ligero brillo verde que se escapó del pecho de Loki, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la manera de deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa, de fundir la piel de Loki con la suya, de saber que le pertenecía y de decirle que él sería por siempre de Loki.

 

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo VI: About “Happy” beginings.

Capítulo VI: About “Happy” beginings.

Por: Monz_loveless.

 

Llovía en la Tierra, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo por completo, los rayos retumbaban estruendosamente, árboles caían debido a ellos y con ayuda del viento, algunas calles en Manhattan estaban completamente desiertas, Natasha Romanoff miraba por la ventana y sabía que algo no andaba bien… en Asgard había fiesta y en la tierra caos.

Thor vestúa su traje de gala, la capa roja perfectamente confeccionada, bordada con hilo de oro, regalo de su madre, portaba un casco nuevo, regalo de Odín. Al igual que la coraza y las mancuernillas, en un color plateado que brillaba en todo el recinto, lucía perfecto para la ceremonia, pero le faltaba algo… le faltaba Loki, le faltaba hasta para respirar.

Your gentle voice I hear   
Your words echo inside me   
You said "You long for me, that you love me

Los presentes miraban gustosos esa escena, pues sabían, o creían al menos, ser partícipes de toda esa alegría que embargaba a la familia real… la boda del primogénito de Odín con una mujer hermosa y valiente…

Alegría… que palabra tan vacía.

Todo estaba perfectamente adornado con flores blancas preciosas, resaltaban por su belleza y su olor a fresco, por estar puestas sobre jarrones de oro con preciosas orlas. Había gente importante de todos los rincones de Asgard, llegaron con diversos regalos para la nueva pareja, cada uno más particular que el anterior, las mejores cosas para la nueva pareja.

Cuando Thor vio entrar a Sif al recinto, un escalofrío siniestro le recorrió el cuerpo, parecería nervioso, pero la verdad no era esa… ella no era la culpable, todo era parte de un juego truculento que él había empezado, prometiéndole a Loki algo que no iba a poder cumplir… el Padre de Todo era quien movía todos los hilos debajo de esa función.

Ella llevaba el largo cabello color ébano recogido en un suntuoso peinado, con joyas incrustadas en él, su vestido era largo y de un blanco perfecto, sonreía, sonreía tan ampliamente que Thor casi se sintió mal por no compartir esa alegría, las trompetas anunciaron su llegada, la ceremonia sería según la tradición Asgardiana, pero por ser él el heredero al trono, ésta sería con mucho más lujo, un festejo de increíbles proporciones, una boda épica.

 

Y a pesar de que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, Sif apenas y vio a Thor después del banquete, él “celebraba” a diestra y siniestra con quien se le topaba enfrente, bebiendo y riendo hasta el hastío, quería llenar con el licor más puro el vacío que tenía por dentro, quería reír hasta reventar para demostrarle a los demás que era feliz…

I'm here and waiting for you   
Where are you, I can't find you   
I'm here and waiting for you   
I'll wait forever for you 

Esa noche los esposos no durmieron juntos, porque Thor no cerró los ojos en absoluto, disfrutó la fiesta hasta que al mediodía del amanecer siguiente, Frigg lo encontró con una botella de licor desconocido en una mano, y con la otra abrazaba las sábanas de la cama de Loki… a esa noche semi perfecta le seguirían un puñado de noches así de largas y dolorosas, así de eternas.

 

(…)

En Vanaheim era de noche, Loki había pisado el palacio después de un par de semanas en campañas de reconocimiento de daños en el reino, buscando las zonas más afectadas, efectuando hechizos, aprendiendo conjuros y devorando libros en los pocos lapsos que tenía libres, enseñando a aquellos que creía más capaces para poder convertirse en hechiceros, no como él, en efecto, pero necesitaría ayuda.

Ella no le había contado la buena nueva, pues no había tenido tiempo, el regalo que le había hecho al par de esposos en Asgard, había mandado una de las flores más preciadas en Vanaheim, su nombre tradicional era lilium, pero era más conocida como “La flor amoris”, les envió una nota con las felicitaciones, de manera más específica a la feliz esposa Sif, la flor tenía la promesa de que si en el hogar al que era entregada, había amor, ésta no moriría a pesar de no ser regada, de una manera más burda, la flor se alimentaba del amor y de la paz del hogar… a Sigyn le pareció el regalo perfecto para una pareja de recién casados.

Lo que ella desconocía, es que cuando su regalo llegó al palacio, y se depositó en manos de Sif, la preciosa flor color carmín se marchitó en sus manos, incluso antes de que ella pudiera leer las felicitaciones.

“Que el amor nunca falte en su hogar como no lo hace en el nuestro, enhorabuena, Sigyn y Loki Laufreyson, gobernantes de Vanaheim”.

Loki fue escoltado por un sirviente hasta donde estaba la mujer que era la mujer que ya era su esposa desde hacía un par de semanas, su esposa… su mujer, qué vano se escuchaba.

Tras recibir una sincera reverencia, entró a la que sería su habitación, la habitación real, y la dualidad que eso representaba lo dejaba sin habla. Cerró la puerta tras de si, reconociendo todo, era la primera vez que entraba por completo y exploraba el castillo, había tenido muchas cosas que hacer en los alrededores del reino, ya comenzaba a ganarse buena fama entre los habitantes, era una ironía, en la Tierra era un monstruo y en Asgard un perdedor que vivía a la sombra de Thor todo el tiempo, nunca había sido tan… otra persona, tan ajeno a su ser, tan poco Loki… y es que de lo que solía ser él, ya casi nada quedaba.

La mujer castaña lo miró… su mujer, cerró el libro de abundantes proporciones que sostenía en sus brazos y el rostro se le iluminó, como aquél día en que a Loki le dijeran que se casaría con ella, el universo de ojos miel se concentraba en un solo tópico, y ese tópico era Loki.

Ya la conocía un poco, sabía de su inteligencia y de su amor por la naturaleza, sabía de su capacidad para hacer florecer y dar vida a todas las plantas, era su antítesis y aún así lo amaba ciegamente… él sentía por ella un poco de gratitud, esa gratitud que se le da a alguien cuando te levanta del piso… pero los moretones de Loki los tenía tan dentro en el alma que no había remedio para él… tenía tatuado a base de dolor el nombre de Thor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

I fell in Love with you and now you're gone   
There's nothing left within my lonely room without you…

Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y le rodeó el cuello a modo de bienvenida, él suspiró en sus brazos como se suspira por lo perdido…


	7. Capítulo VII: Between the war and love.

Capítulo VII: Between the war and love.

“No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget, no matter how many lives that I live I will never regret…There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames…”

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

Él no debía pelear por Asgard, en realidad ya no había nada por lo cual pelear, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, recibiendo al heraldo en el palacio, en su palacio…

Aquél hombre que venía de parte de Asgard, de parte de Odín más concretamente, para informarle que necesitaban su ayuda en el campo de batalla, Asgard estaba en guerra con Svartalheim, y al parecer, los Elfos de la Oscuridad ya tomaban mayor dominio, tenían la ventaja de estar peleando en sus tierras. Necesitaban que Loki fuera junto con su legión de hechiceros, que, a decir verdad, parecerían insignificantes junto al ejército que debería encabezar Thor, o al menos eso pensaba Loki.

Thor… el nombre quemaba sus labios, ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo veía? ¿Hacía cuánto que no escuchaba su voz y miraba sus ojos azul profundo? ¿Hacía cuánto que los recuerdos invadían su memora evitando que conciliara el sueño? ¿Hacía cuánto que sentía ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar?...

Apenas y unos cuantos meses, si los contaba de manera Midgardiana, quizá siete u ocho… ¿Acaso importaba?.,

-Creo que están esperando una respuesta, Cariño…- La dulce voz de Sigyn lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, no te ha gustado la comida?...- Le habló una vez más, al no obtener respuesta, lo miraba preocupada, Loki no solía alimentarse de manera excesiva, pero en esa ocasión no había tocado su plato.

El mensajero había llegado a la hora de la cena con las noticias urgentes, y había sido idea de la castaña el invitarlo a cenar, mientras discutía los términos con Loki, ella siempre tan amable y considerada, Loki no entendía cómo podía irradiar tanta bondad.

-Lo estoy considerando…- Dijo Loki de repente. –No creo que les hagan falta soldados… Comentó, evidenciando que él realmente no tenía por qué estar ahí.

-Señor, hay bastantes soldados en batalla, pero combatimos con Elfos Oscuros, y ellos poco pueden hacer contra la magia… hay pocos hechiceros en Asgard, y de seguir así, perderemos la guerra…- Habló el hombre, mientras aún tenía comida en la boca, al parecer había llegado bastante hambriento, y esa mala costumbre y pésimos modales le recordaban a Thor, por que no había cosa que no lo hiciera.

Loki se aclaró la garganta con un poco de vino para sacar la imagen de su mente. –Con mayor razón, no me parece justo que mis hombres vayan a combatir en primera línea, eso ha de ser una masacre y no lo permitiré, este pueblo ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, la guerra en Vanaheim ha cesado, Odín no está considerando las consecuencias…- Y podía irse al rincón más alejado de los nueve mundos, ya les había hecho suficiente daño, le faltó añadir.

-Es el amo Thor quien me ha pedido que no regrese si no es para decirle que estará usted ahí, alteza…- El hombre habló con miedo. Maldito sea, maldito mil veces, y ahí estaba Thor jodiéndolo todo.

Loki miró a Sigyn como consultándola, después de todo, su gente estaba en riesgo. –Confío en que los llevarás a la victoria…- Para su sorpresa, ella estaba de acuerdo, y encima, apoyaba esa descabellada idea, se acercó a acariciar la pálida mejilla del pelinegro. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía enamorarse de ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejar todo atrás?

-Te daremos una habitación, no necesitas llevar la respuesta, partiremos al amanecer, prepararé el hechizo…- Sentenció Loki, mientras se disculpaba levemente y se retiraba de la mesa, viajar a través de los mundos con magia no era tarea sencilla, llevar a trescientos hombres tampoco lo era.

(…)

Thor lo miró llegar, con la legión que era pequeña, pero firme, avanzaban a un mismo paso, al unísono, eran imponentes. Loki dio órdenes de no romper la falange, irían delante del ejército asgardiano, por muy desquiciado que sonara, el rubio se quedó parado, estático, sus soldados esperaban sus órdenes para romper su agrupación y dejar pasar primero a los hechiceros, pero dicha orden no era pronunciada.

Loki sentía los ojos de Thor quemándole la piel, pero no dijo nada, no lo miró, no hizo ningún comentario, no había ironía en sus palabras, ni sarcasmo, no había palabras… y el viento lleno de polvo del lugar era el único distorsionador de todo ese silencio, allí ya había amanecido, pero lucía tétrico, lúgubre, seco y sombrío.

Loki no quería hablar con Thor, no ahora que debía sacar fortaleza de alguna parte, así como sus mejores conocimientos de hechicería. Cuando la formación al fin se abrió, los soldados de Vanaheim se acomodaron como Loki había indicado, y él en medio de todos, mientras avanzaban, se suponía que Thor debería de estar en el otro extremo, pero no se movía, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral estarían a la cabeza, junto con ellos, ninguno de los tres sabía que Loki estaría ahí, después de lo ocurrido en el palacio de Asgard, pero sólo Fandral sabía una verdad que los otros dos amigos de Thor no sabían, verdad que le había confesado Thor el día de su boda, el día de la borrachera épica, el día en que el dios lloró en el hombro de su amigo.

Loki no era de cortesías cuando de eso se trataba, si algo le había enseñado Jotunheim era a ser despiadado cuando debía de serlo, por lo que llegó sin anunciarse, pero actuando, eficaz, escurridizo, rápido, como la nieve que se derrite.

Cuando miraron al ejército enemigo acercarse, Volstagg gritó para llamar la atención de Thor, para que empuñara el matillo y pudieran comenzar a rodar cabezas, Loki sólo sonrió desde el otro lado de la falange, y su cetro apareció en su diestra, lo tomó con fuerza y su mirada felina sólo podía indicar algo, él no estaba ahí para perder…

(…)

Cuando volvieron al campamento que los asgardianos habían montado unos días antes ya había caído la tarde, y el lugar era aún más árido de lo que había sido cuando llegaron, estaban sucios y fatigados, llenos de sangre de elfo, pero triunfantes. Thor jamás olvidaría la manera en la que Loki lo superó en el campo de batalla ese día, el valor con el que se movía y la astucia con la que conjuraba dobles a diestra y siniestra, para abarcar más terreno, entonces supo que había hecho bien al convocarlo, una razón más que le indicaba que sin él era nadie, aunque todos pudieran pensar lo contrario.

Sus hombres y él se demoraron un poco en llegar, y es que él había hecho algo que no solía hacer a menudo, dar las gracias… porque habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo y habían salido vivos de toda esa matanza, por que habían efectuado bien lo que habían aprendido y aún más importante, sin ellos no habrían ganado.

Cuando llegó, en un corcel negro que le habían proporcionado, las tropas asgardianas ya estaban celebrando la victoria, cantaban alrededor del fuego su reciente hazaña y reían de cosas que sólo ellos podían reírse, pronto fue invitado a tomar asiento y a beber en una de las mejores copas el mejor licor que había, ese pueblo que hacía un brindis con él cuando el mismísimo Padre de Todo lo había despreciado, el destino daba giros que le generaban vértigo. Él de vez en cuando sonreía y asentía la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, por ratos los miraba, sin pensar nada en concreto y sin querer hacerlo, no duró mucho hasta que la espina con el nombre de Thor le atravesó la mente, le habían dicho que estaría en su tienda, que no estaba del todo contento.

Loki sabía esa faceta de el rubio, que las cosas debían de hacerse como él decía y a la hora que él decía, era un niño berrinchudo por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, avanzó entre los soldados, aún con la copa en la mano y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Thor, entró, como entró a su vida, sin autorización alguna.

El rubio lavaba su cara con bastante agua, había ordenado un aguamanil, tomó un trapo para secarla, y en el reflejo del agua restante en la vasija pudo ver la imagen de Loki, tras él, se giró, sólo para saber si su mente no jugaba con él como solía hacerlo últimamente.

-¿Sorprendido? ¿Qué hace aquí el maravilloso Thor si no puede emborracharse junto a sus bárbaros amigos?- Comentó Loki, acercándose un par de pasos, mirando el dorso desnudo del rubio, apenas y repasándolo con una obvia mirada.

-Loki…- La manera en la que decía su nombre, cuánto tiempo había anhelado siquiera escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre.

-¿No me digas que esperabas a que llegara a amenizar la celebración?...- Loki no terminó de pronunciar las palabras que había calculado firmemente para hacer a Thor enojar, cuando él ya lo había jalado del brazo y lo había obligado a besarlo, su mente no procesó la facilidad con la que ya había caído, con la que había cedido a ese tacto que quemaba su nívea piel, a esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, a esa boca que exploraba la suya y hacía que le faltara respirar, pero sin ella la sensación era más asfixiante, menos tóxica pero más letal, se aferró al húmedo cabello del rubio y simplemente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

(…)

 

-Tengo que decirte algo…- Thor lo miró preocupado y Loki tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía que debió de haberse limitado a follar porque hablando no iban a llegar a ningún lado-

-Si es con respecto a que no te lavaste bien la sangre de elfo, descuida, ya lo superé…- Soltó en su tono sarcástico, por demás natural.

-Sif está embarazada…vamos a tener un hijo- Soltó el rubio, sin mirar a Loki, cuyo semblante pasó a ser arrogante y desinteresado, siempre que Thor hacía algo que le hería y no quería darlo a demostrar, ponía esa cara, arqueaba una ceja y miraba a la gente como con asco.

-Felicidades, ya te habías tardado, supongo que Odín está feliz de saber quién será el heredero después de ti…- Lo miró a los ojos con una naturalidad casi tétrica.

-Pero sabes que yo te amo…- Musitó el rubio, como queriendo enmendar un poco la descarga ocasionada por la noticia. 

Loki soltó una risita, cargada de sorna, mientras acariciaba levemente su naríz, como solía hacerlo cuando empezaba a desesperarse, y sólo Thor conocía sus más íntimas reacciones, después de compartir más que la cama, una vida entera… sabía que aquella mujer jamás podría conocerlo como él lo conocía, jamás… por muy egoísta que Thor fuera, estaba plenamente consciente de ello.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas…- Pidió Loki, aún riendo un poco.

-¿Hacer qué?- Thor lo miró extrañado.

-Hacer eso que haces ahora, contarme tu vida, tu matrimonio, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me contarás los hábitos de Sif? ¿Irás a verme cuando ella ya sienta las patadas de tu primogénito partiéndola en dos y no quiera ni verte? Eso es tan de mortales Thor, no lo hagas…contarle a su puta lo mal que lo pasan con su esposa, con sus hijos, con su vida tan difícil… sólo que aquí hay una diferencia… ni tú eres mortal ni yo tu puta, eres el Dios del Trueno y yo el Dios del Engaño, aquí no hay un “nosotros”…- Se levantó del lecho de purpúreas mantas, éstas resbalaron de su pálido cuerpo como si fueran agua, un simple ademán con sus manos y estaba vestido de nuevo, tan impecable, el cabello tan perfecto, tan Loki…

-Felicidades una vez más, le diré a Sigyn que les envíe algo…nosotros partimos ahora- Sentenció Loki, dispuesto a no pasar ni una sola noche en ese lugar, a no ver ni a tocar a Thor un momento más, no lo soportaba, el dolor volvía más fuerte, el dolor de saber que no implicaban nada, porque ni hermanos eran.

No le dio tiempo a Thor de replicar, ni de gritarle siquiera, le enojó tanto escuchar de los labios de Loki el nombre de Sigyn…él era el que usaba la fuerza bruta par dañar, pero a Loki le bastaba con abrir la boca. ¿Después de tanto no eran nada?.

Al salir, Loki dio la señal para que se marcharan, sintiendo que apenas y podía respirar, ¿Cómo es que siendo un dios podía sentirse tan humano? ¿Sentir tanto dolor y mirar su blanco pecho sin ninguna herida aparente? Ese dolor que implica que no hay un nosotros, que no son lo que eran ni lo serán jamás, que simplemente son deseando no ser o ser otros, en otro momento, en otro lugar, un estar juntos que no llegaría más que esporádicamente, no hay… no hay palabra que describa esa clase de dolor, en ninguno de los nueve mundos, ese dolor sin nombre.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo VIII: Freedom.

Capítulo VIII: Freedom.

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

"Gúardame en tu memoria pues he perdido la mía,  
dame un poco de dignidad,  
pues he perdido la mía a cambio de una simple mirada.  
Recuérdame siempre,  
Atesórame con fervor aún en tus sueños...  
Estoy atrapado entre el cielo y el infierno".

 

Ya ha pasado un ciclo asgardiano completo y Thor aún recuerda el “Felicidades por tu primogénito…” las palabras dolidas y huecas que pronunció Loki antes de partir con su ejército de vuelta a Vanaheim, también recuerda el tiempo que le costó sacar el dulce aroma de Loki de entre sus fosas nasales, pero el recuerdo, el recuerdo no se iba y lo torturaba a diario.

Loki y Sigyn son invitados a la presentación formal del primogénito en el Reino de Asgard, el pequeño lleva por nombre Magni y posee el cabello negro de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre, es de piel ligeramente tostada y llora hasta caer rendido, Sif se desespera mucho y el niño no duerme hasta que Thor lo arrulla, es la razón principal por la cual sigue durmiendo con ella…

Cando ellos llegan al palacio a través del Bifrost, todo ya está listo, flores por todos lados y el suculento y enorme banquete, a pesar de que es sólo para ellos, la familia real… el pueblo de Asgard organiza un carnaval en el centro, que casi parece ajeno a lo que pasa en el palacio, pero es una tradición milenaria, la gama de colores se vuelve casi rítmica con la vista y el vino se sirve en abundantes cráteras que desparraman espuma y un soplo etílico que embriaga sólo con olerlo.

Frigga recibe a su hijo y a su ahora esposa con suma alegría, lo abraza y lo besa diciéndole lo mucho que se alegra de verlos. Abraza a Sigyn y le llama “hija” ella no procesa de inmediato tal honor, pero sonríe haciendo muestra de su siempre presente amabilidad y derroche de porte sobrio, recatado y ameno.

Todos se encuentran en el Gran Salón, Padre y Madre de Todo, Loki y Sigyn, los amigos de Thor, los grandes guerreros, que son como familia y que reciben gustosos el honor de ser invitados a una ceremonia tan especial, Sif se siente nostálgica de saber que sus padres ya fallecidos quizá estén en el Valhala contemplando un día tan importante…

Loki siente un vértigo y Sigyn lo toma por el brazo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, como indicándole que todo saldría bien… aún cuando ella no es consciente de los sentimientos que brotan al volver al palacio. Los sentimientos que emanan cuando ve a Thor mientras baja la escalinata, la manera en la que sostiene a su hijo y Sif lo toma por el brazo, parecen perfectos a simple vista, pero Loki sabe que no lo son.

Lo sabe por la mirada que le dirige Thor una vez que observa a los presentes en el salón, la manera en la que traga saliva dificultosamente y la manera en la que Loki desvía el rostro con una sonrisa amarga y le indica a Sigyn que ya puede mandar a traer su regalo. Porque esa es la costumbre en Asgard…

Los invitados pasan hasta donde están ellos, los abrazan por igual y cargan al pequeño unos momentos, quien duerme plácidamente, producto de los brazos fuertes de Thor, y les entregan regalos de diversos tipos, cosas para el bebé, como indica la tradición. Loki no es muy consciente de qué es lo que pasa ahí adentro, prefiere quedarse dentro de su mente y encapsular sus pensamientos antes de prestar atención a un engaño tan barato como ese, sólo reacciona cuando es hora de que ellos se presenten a dar su regalo.

Camina con Sigyn del brazo y Thor frunce ligeramente el ceño al verla sin poder evitarlo, Loki, por su parte, hace brotar su lado más imperturbable y acaricia levemente la mano de su esposa, Thor siente coraje y Loki lo nota, lo percibe pues no hay nadie que lo conozca mejor… La castaña lleva a su lado a un sirviente, que carga un cofre pesado, al parecer, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, pero no es el cofre en sí lo que importa, es lo que contiene, una vez que el chico abre el cofre según las órdenes, revela toda esa hermosura.

Ropa pequeña, de diversos tipos, toda hecha a mano y bordada con hilo de oro, por ella misma, a Frigga le conmueve el gesto y le dedica un par de halagos a Sigyn, es notorio que de ambas nueras, ella es su favorita. Los ahora padres dan las gracias, Sigyn abraza a Sif de manera sincera, ella le devuelve el gesto y en seguida abraza a Loki, quien le besa una mano cortésmente antes de abrazarla con una sonrisa, que podría jurarse que es real.

Sigyn abraza a Thor y le pide cargar al pequeño Magni, a Loki dicho nombre se le hace algo pedante pero no dice nada, sigue con su faceta de sonrisa perfecta, hasta que llega el turno de abrazar a Thor, Loki extiende los brazos apenas y un poco y le rodea por los costados , el aroma del cabello de Loki golpea el sentido del olfato de Thor de manera tan brutal que piensa que caerá al suelo, Loki le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda. –Felicidades por tu primogénito, hermano…- Las palabras queman como el frío de las manos de Loki, queman por su significado y por el tono de voz en que lo dice.

Loki se separa para seguir en la conversación, haciendo gala de su elocuencia, el gesto es tan seco y tan frío que duele… Thor se queda parado sin decir nada unos instantes, y es que no se acostumbra a que los delgados brazos se Loki le rodeen el cuello y se aferren a su cuerpo, que sus fuertes brazos rodeen su cintura, como antes… es que ya nada es como antes.

El banquete transcurre sin novedades, sólo que Sif no entiende el porqué Thor está tan distante, aún más de lo usual, y nota su molestia cuando no puede sentarse junto a Loki para cenar, porque el lugar está reservado para su esposa y él tiene que estar del otro lado de la mesa con la suya… Loki pretende ignorar todo el asunto, pero no lo hace, él no olvida, no ignora, está plenamente consciente de lo que sucede, pero no puede crear una dramática escena, no ahí, al menos… con todo el trabajo que le costó levantarse de su última caída.

El brindis se efectúa después y para sorpresa de todos, Loki ríe y besa en la mejilla a Sigyn, quien se sonroja por las miradas de los presentes, y porque Loki no hace eso muy a menudo, todos hablan de lo mucho que ha cambiado Loki y de la bonita pareja que forman juntos, y pronto, Thor y Sif pasan a segundo término…

Loki jamás pensó que regresar a Asgard pareciera tan fácil, estaba llevando bastante bien la “reconciliación social” a pesar de que se moría por dentro. La noche cayó pronto y con ella la incertidumbre, planeó marcharse antes, tenía muchos pretextos y una enorme disculpa, pero su madre no los dejó irse, prometió que el día posterior a ese sería muy especial para todos, y aunque Loki no comprendía, accedió con tal de que le dieran un habitación de huéspedes y no la que era su antigua habitación… era la muerte el volver a tocar esa cama, volver a ver esas cosas, sentir tan vívidos todos los recuerdos al lado de Thor, el simple pensamiento le ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta, no vió al rubio después del brindis, había desaparecido y Sif decía que cuidaba de su pequeño hijo, que estaba encantado, Loki no podía creerle, nadie, absolutamente nadie puede mentirle al Dios den Engaño.

Los detalles que había dejado pasar durante todo el día, lo azoraban por la noche, cuando, ya en la cama, contemplaba el fino rostro de Sigyn, su cabello castaño que se desparramaba por sus hombros y su perfecta figura, la manera en la que suspiraba al dormirse maldijo tanto esa noche por no poder amarla como amaba a Thor…

(…)

-¿A dónde se han ido?

-Thor ha decidido invitar a Loki a un paseo a caballo, ¿Sabes? Lo hacían muy a menudo cuando eran niños, les servía para hablar y desahogarse…

-¿De qué podrían desahogarse?...- Inquirió Sif, Frigga no pensó contestar a esa pregunta, había tantas cosas de por medio… y adoraba tanto a sus hijos.

-Será mejor que las deje platicar… supongo que como esposas tendrán mucho qué contarse…- Sif y Sigyn se miraron como meditando aquél asunto ¿De verdad tendrían algo en común? Sigyn pensó en la muerte de sus padres, lo triste que se sintió de que ellos no pudieran estar presentes en su boda, quizá si tenía más en común con Sif de lo que pensaba.

Ambas estaban en la habitación nupcial que pertenecía a Thor y Sif, donde se encontraban junto a la cuna de Magni, quien no había dejado de llorar en los brazos de Sif, ella no era muy buena para consolarlo y hacerlo dormir, Madre de Todo siempre se quejaba de ella y le enviaba a alguien “competente”.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?...- Se ofreció Sigyn, de repente.

-Claro…- Sif se puso junto a ella de manera de que la castaña pudiera tener al niño en brazos.

-Parece que le agradas, yo no puedo cargarlo demasiado porque no deja de llorar, se lleva mejor hasta con su nana…- Comentó Sif, no muy orgullosa.

-Creo que el ser madre es una tarea muy difícil, no te sientas mal por eso…- El niño había dejado de llorar en brazos de la castaña.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que pensé que esto del matrimonio sería fácil…- Resopló la mujer de cabello negro, que solía ser una guerrera y que ahora en su papel de madre, tenía una belleza casi opacada por completo por la frustración.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Sugirió Sigyn, mirando a la pelinegra, realmente parecía como si necesitara con desesperación el poder hablar con alguien.

(…)

-¿Tenías que enviarme una invitación por escrito? Eso es muy anticuado, hermano…- Hablaba Loki, montado en su precioso corcel negro, llevaba puesto su atuendo de gala y tenía el cabello corto, a simple vista, lucía como el hermoso y perfecto joven que esperaba la coronación de su hermano hacía unos ciclos atrás.

-De habértelo propuesto personalmente te habrías negado, madre me dijo que planeaban irse ayer y que ella los convenció de que se quedaran…- Las palabras de Thor sonaban a reproche y a Loki le sorprendía la manera en la que “disimulaba” su enojo.

-Cumplimos con lo que debíamos, no había porqué quedarnos…- Comentó el pelinegro como si nada, observando los rayos de sol que se colaban por los verdes árboles, Vanaheim era un lugar precioso, pero nunca comparado con Asgard… Asgard tenía ese toque tan melancólico y perfecto que hacía a Loki suspirar como se suspira por lo prohibido.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí? Preguntó Thor, una vez que dejaba su caballo dentro de las caballerizas, cerrando la portezuela y acariciándole ligeramente el hocico al animal, el que era de color miel y tenía desde que era pequeño, cuando solía dar cabalgatas por todo el reino con Loki, competir y dejar que le ganara, sólo para hacerlo sonreir, por que amaba su sonrisa, esa que hacía tanto que no veía, la sincera, la de verdad.

-Este ya no es mi hogar Thor, puedo hacer visitas familiares como se me pide, pero ya no pertenezco aquí, como sabrás, nunca lo hice…- Dijo Loki, mientras abría un poco su traje para mostrar el verde medallón que llevaba sujeto al cuello, el medallón con el que Odín lo había encadenado a un destino funesto como si él fuera un perro de Midgard.

-No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti, Loki…- Thor intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro retrocedió y se apartó de su azul mirada.

-Tú qué sabes acerca de lo que es difícil…- Le siseó Loki, quien miraba a su caballo ahora, acariciándolo levemente, como pidiéndole una disculpa por irse tan pronto.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-

-Yo siempre soy el malo de la historia ¿No es cierto? Será mejor que nos vayamos…- Loki estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando el firme brazo de Thor lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Dime que eres feliz, dime que la amas y te dejaré ir, no te molestaré Loki, sólo dímelo…- Los fuertes dedos se ciñeron a la piel pálida, el pelinegro alzó la mirada, dispuesto a contraatacar.

-¿Tú eres feliz? ¿La amas?-

-Yo amo a mi hijo…-

-Oh sí, se me olvidó la parte del padre dichoso…- Habló con burla, mientras se liberaba del agarre de manera violenta, dudaba mucho que pudiera usar magia en Asgard, pero lo intentaría.

Thor lo tomó por el cuello y lo azotó en uno de las grandes columnas de madera labrada, haciendo un sonido hueco pero potente, los animales se asustaron.

-No juegues conmigo Loki, apestas a ella…- La nariz del pelinegro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, para después reír de manera socarrona.

-¿Y tú piensas que hueles a flores? Oh hermano, por favor, no nos pongamos sentimentalistas…

-¡Deja de decirme hermano!- Thor gritaba y apretaba más su agarre sobre el níveo cuello, el pelinegro sentía presión en la tráquea y tenía dificultad para respirar. Ese don tan característico que tenía para hacer enfurecer a Thor, a él, a quien no le gustaba escuchar nada que no fuera lo que él quería oír.

Loki calló cuando Thor se acercó aún más a su cuerpo y, como en un acto reflejo, intentó hacer el hechizo, mismo que salió a la perfección, aquél hechizo que los escondía de la mirada de Heimdall, quien lo miraba todo, al menos por un tiempo…

Empujó con ambas manos el pecho del rubio, para que no se acercara más, no quería tenerlo cerca, dolía tanto que no podía, cerró los ojos ante el dolor que se extendió por su labio inferior una vez que Thor capturó su boca, no recordaba haberlo visto tan frustrado y molesto nunca.

Thor soltó del cuello a Loki sólo para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y poder besarlo, el pelinegro aún se resistía al contacto, parecía negarse a lo que sus impulsos y su corazón le pedían, pronto el beso pareció más profundo y correspondido, pronto, las manos de Loki dejaron de empujar el pecho de Thor y mejor rodearon su cuello. Los suaves labios se fundían con los otros en un gesto exquisito. ¿Hacía cuánto no podían tocarse de esa manera? Dejar de hablar por un momento y pretender que todo estaba bien sólo porque estaban juntos?.

El rubio se aferró a la delgada cintura y el gemido que dejaron escapar los labios de Loki fue callado por la otra boca que devoraba la suya con un fervor casi quemante, Thor le acariciaba los costados, buscando la manera de deshacerse de toda esa ropa estorbosa que le impedía tocar toda esa hermosa piel que algún día fue suya por completo.

Avanzaron a ciegas, casi inconscientes por las caballerizas, besando y tocando la piel disponible, ansiosos, se recargaron sobre una puertecilla que cedió ante ellos, y dentro, sólo un cubículo lleno de paja. Las ropas superiores de ambos parecieron evaporarse en cuanto pudieron tener más contacto.

Thor dejó caer a Loki sobre el montón de paja mientras besaba sus hombros y su clavícula, lamiendo y mordiendo a su paso, mientras el pelinegro suspiraba y se deleitaba con la forma esculpida de su espalda y de vez en vez jalaba su rubio cabello, presa del desenfreno.

La tibia boca recorrió el pecho y parte del abdomen, y las ávidas manos despojaron a Loki de sus pantalones negros, todo en ese pequeño espacio eran suspiros y jadeos, el sonido de los besos resultaba el armonizador de ese encuentro fortuito, eran ellos, un simple par, que se entregaba por completo.

No había tiempo ni querían esperar, Loki no quería darle paso a que su “yo” malévolo tomara las riendas de la situación y lo despojara de esa sensación que hervía bajo su piel. Hasta que se encontraron desnudos por completo pudieron mirarse a los ojos, pudieron reconocerse como los amantes que eran y lo mucho que se necesitaban, todo lo que se habían extrañado mutuamente.

Loki enredó las piernas en los costados del Dios del Trueno, cediéndole el paso y rodeando sus hombros, Loki no dijo nada que no fuera el nombre de Thor entre suspiros, Thor también cayó, no porque no tuviera mucho que expresar, sino por el temor de arruinar todo con sus súplicas y reclamos, era un ente consumido en celos que bien conocía el no tener derecho a reclamar nada…

(…)

-¿Ha sido difícil?...- Preguntó Sif a la castaña, quien sostenía a Magni en brazos, perfectamente dormido.

-¿El tener un matrimonio sin conocer a tu esposo? No, en absoluto… verás, yo si conozco a Loki aunque él no lo recuerda, antes de que destruyeran mi reino, mi padre y el Padre de Todo sostenían buenas relaciones diplomáticas, por lo que en cada evento importante en Asgard, nos traía a mi madre y a mi… pero eso es algo que Loki no sabe y estoy segura de que no lo recuerda. Yo estaba en cada baile y celebración del reino, los recuerdo a todos ustedes, pero supongo que fui invisible hasta que me eligieron para casarme con Loki… lo que quiero decir es… Loki no tuvo la culpa de hacer lo que hizo, él en realidad tenía motivos y aunque él no quiere nunca hablar del asunto, yo sé que es así… ser la sombra de Thor no es fácil, menos cuando es una sombra tan grande, Sif…- Sigyn hablaba decidida, abriéndose por primera vez puesto que la otra mujer también lo hacía frente a ella, le contó de lo difícil que es sobrellevar a Thor, con su carácter impulsivo y sus rabietas, que pasaban días sin verse o apenas hablaban porque él siempre estaba ocupado con sus asuntos, le contó lo difícil que era para ella convertirse en una esposa abnegada después de ser una guerrera y ni aún así poder obtener un poco de cariño de su parte, no entendía lo que había hecho mal, lo había dejado todo…

-¿Sabes? Te envidio…- Dijo Sif después de un breve silencio. –No sé cómo pasó, pero Loki es bueno contigo y tu pueblo, te quierere… eso me da mucho gusto, hacen una bonita pareja…- La pelinegra sonrió de manera sincera aunque nostálgica, por un momento quiso estar en su lugar.

-Sabes que siempre que necesites hablar puedes recurrir a mi Sif, este palacio es demasiado grande como para que nadie te escuche, ustedes siempre son bienvenidos en Vanaheim, ahora que ya se ha vuelto habitable…- La castaña bromeó un poco y dejó al pequeño sobre la cuna, para después ir a abrazar a la que se podía considerar su amiga. –Después de la tormenta llega la calma… eso dicen los mortales- Sif correspondió el abrazo y se separaron cuando Frigga, la madre de todo llamó a la puerta.

-Lamento la interrupción, queridas, pero necesito hablar con Sigyn, es importante…- La mujer se detuvo en el umbral de la enorme puerta.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda…- Le dijo Sigyn a la pelinegra y ésta asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los numerosos pasillos, hasta llegar a un lugar completamente privado para hablar, al parecer era la biblioteca, esa de la que Loki siempre hablaba y extrañaba, sus enormes libros de hechizos y demás…

Un guardia les cerró la puerta y Frigga se giró para hablarle a su nuera.

-Hija, hoy es un día muy importante, he hablado con Odín, le he comentado su situación y él ha decidido quitarle el medallón a Loki, dejarlo libre y en completo uso de toda su magia…- El rostro de Sigyn se iluminó, pero le surgió una interrogante.

-¿Nuestra situación?...

-Hija, el que estés embarazada no es algo que se pueda ocultar tan fácil, se te olvida que soy una diosa… ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos?...-Frigga tomó las manos de Sigyn y su rostro se ruborizó.

-E-es sólo que… no quería arruinar la visita a Asgard, Loki estaba tan emocionado y yo…

-Loki estará aún más emocionado que eso, hija, todos deben saberlo, esto es una bendición, lo haremos público esta noche, es una señal, el anuncio de que oficialmente formarán una familia y de que obtiene su libertad…-

Loki sabrá hacer lo correcto…

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo IX: We are not together anymore…

Capítulo IX: We are not together anymore…

Por: Monz_loveless.

Sólo a ratos.

De esos días en los que lees para mi y todo parece verdadero,  
tan real, tan palpable...   
hasta que cerras los labios, y despierto  
con el cráneo impactado contra la realidad  
que es otra, sin tú y yo, sin binomios,  
donde somos dos entes separados por el destino,  
un destino que no quiere unirnos,   
un destino que juega a conectarnos

Sólo a ratos…

Loki sabrá hacer lo correcto…

Thor y Loki regresaron caminando de las caballerizas, charlando e incluso riendo un poco, como en los viejos tiempos… Loki le había prohibido estrictamente el tocar algún tema con lo referente a lo que ambos tenían, que no era propiamente una relación, era ese aspecto sin título o denominación posible, cubierto de mil facetas y envuelta en mentiras, Loki estaba muy acostumbrado a las mentiras… pero nunca antes una mentira le había pesado tanto como aquella, el tener que ocultar que amaba a Thor con cada fibra de su ser, el no poder decírselo para no ilusionarlo, el no hablarlo para no hacerlo más grande, el no herirlo con sus palabras, porque Thor bien sabía que había mucha verdad en ellas.

Cruzaron el enorme jardín que daba a la entrada al palacio, la tarde era un baño color naranja que se extendía al fondo ambos sólo se giraron para ver el atardecer y Loki intentó calcular mentalmente hacía cuánto tiempo no había podido observar un atardecer en Asgard, aún le parecía que eran los atardeceres más bellos de todos los reinos, suspiró por su hogar perdido y Thor no lo pasó por desapercibido.

-¿Porqué no regresas a vivir con nosotros?...- Soltó sin más, el Dios del Trueno.

-No digas tonterías Thor, estoy exiliado, de una manera muy decente pero exiliado a fin de cuentas ¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-Pero puedo hablar con padre para que te deje volver…-

-No puedo fallarle a Sigyn, ella es mi esposa, tú deberías pensar en algo similar para la tuya…- Le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, sólo contemplaba cómo los débiles rayos de sol acariciaban las copas de los árboles a lo lejos.

-¡Sólo hablas de ella! De lo hermoso que es ese lugar, de lo mucho que ese pueblo ha sufrido, de lo que les ha costado levantar el reino, pero ¡Qué hay de mi, Loki!...- Thor alzó la voz y Loki lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Eres tan egoísta… y se suponía que yo soy el monstruo, el criminal, el mentiroso acérrimo, ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes una familia, un reino, eres el favorito, el portador del rayo, no me necesitas… eso ya deberías saberlo…- La estaba jodiendo, Loki lo sabía, pero en ocasiones como aquella le resultaba imposible el simple hecho de guardar silencio.

Thor comenzaba a exasperarse. –No digas eso Loki, sabes que todo esto lo hice por tu bien… por nosotros-.

-¿Mi bien? ¡Pfff! No me hagas reír Thor…- Loki soltó una risita burlona que hizo que Thor frunciera el ceño.

-¿Nosotros? Nosotros somos lo que no podemos ser y a la vez somos lo que debemos, no somos nada, Thor…- Y las palabras desgarraron por dentro, las verdades que siempre salen a flote detrás de mentiras piadosas.

Thor estaba a punto de explotar, de gritonearle, de decirle que estaba equivocado, que lo amaba, que sí había un nosotros aunque el otro lo negara, lo tomó por el brazo en el preciso instante en el que un par de sirvientas se acercan, traen noticias, noticias importantes… Loki se suelta del agarre antes de que puedan verlos, y actúa natural, como lo ha hecho desde que llegaron al palacio.

-Príncipes, el padre de todo los convoca a una cena, tiene unos anuncios importantes, pide que estén en traje de gala para la hora de la cena…- Una sola mujer habla, pero ambas hacen una reverencia, Loki hace un simple ademán con la mano, soltando un “gracias” un tanto vacío.

Ambos se miran, dejando dicha discusión de lado, y tienen miedo, pero o lo admiten, Loki presiente algo, pero o lo dice, no lo dice porque se limita a mirar a Thor, el sudor perlado en su frente y algunos restos de paja sobre su cabello, y rogó a todos los cielos que él no luciera igual de desaliñado, algo muy propio en él.

Pocos pero largos minutos pasaron, primero mirándose, luego, mirando hacia otra parte, confundidos, desorientados, con todo eso dentro…

-Vamos, no puedes presentarte frente al Padre de Todos con esa facha…- Dijo al fin Loki, mientras le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a Thor, como su madre solía mirarlos cuando pasaban el día afuera y regresaban como cerdos de Midgard.

Acarició el fuerte brazo ligeramente, a modo de insinuación, mientras llamaba a uno de los sirvientes, para ordenar que el baño estuviera listo, para después caminar con destino a los aposentos de Thor, curiosamente, mientras el Dios del Trueno lo seguía en silencio, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos, ya habían vivido mucho tiempo lo que les habían impuesto a vivir, lo merecían, lo necesitaban imperiosamente.

(…)

Frigga y dos de sus sirvientas se dedicaron especialmente a arreglar a Sigyn para la cena, lucía hermosa con el vestido color verde agua que llevaba puesto, que hacía el juego perfecto con la tiara con la que gobernaba su reino, las sandalias doradas perfectamente amarradas, y el ceñidor de oro le daba la apariencia mucho mayor a una simple diosa.

Por su lado, Sif recibió el mensaje para la cena, y se vistió con aquél vestido carmín que había mandado hacer de manera especial para su aniversario con Thor, vestido que jamás le había visto puesto porque estaba en campaña con el ejército y que después no había podido utilizar por el embarazo. Llevaba el cabello negro completamente suelto, y lacio caía hasta más allá de sus hombros, se miró al espejo por última vez, y sonrió con melancolía, podría lucir radiante, pero siempre parecería invisible ante los ojos de Thor…

(…)

La llamada para la cena real sonó por todos y cada uno de los rincones del palacio, haciendo eco en las enormes paredes y retumbando en los elegantes vitrales, era como el sonido de un cuerno que indicaba la batalla, pero más profundo, hasta podría decirse que más elegante, Loki acomodaba los broches de la capa roja de Thor, mirándolos bastante concentrado, a Thor le encantó la visión y no pudo evitar distraerlo un poco, robándole un beso.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, y en verdad lo intento, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo…- Acarició levemente la mejilla pálida del ojiverde, y éste desvió la mirada claramente incómodo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde…- Dijo apenas y tocando la mano del rubio, suspirando un poco, y salió de la habitación en compañía de Thor, quien lo miraba en silencio mientras se trasladaban al comedor, la capa de Thor ondeaba un poco antes sus pasos rápidos y precisos, Loki caminaba junto a él, y, como era su rebelde costumbre, no llevaba puesta la verde capa por parecerle demasiado estorbosa, los guardias, les abrieron la puerta con una reverencia, Odín y Frigga estaban al centro, Sif y Sigyn en ambos costados de la enorme mesa, sin alterar su repectivo lugar, Loki quiso dar un vistazo rápido pero se encontró con los preciosos ojos de su esposa y con la belleza que irradiaba aún sentada con ese vestido de color tan alegre, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras se acercaba.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla, según el protocolo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el Padre de Todos, después se inclinó para besar la mano de Sif y hacer un comentario por lo bien que lucía, eso no era una mentira, aunque nunca se hubiesen llevado bien, ella era una mujer muy bella. Dio la vuelta a la mesa y se encontró con su esposa y su rostro se iluminó un poco, le transmitía tanta paz, casi podía decirse que lo hacía feliz… aunque felicidad era una palabra muy compleja que no llegaba por completo a su vida. Loki besó la frente de Sigyn, -Estás preciosa…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su puesto en la mesa, Thor detrás de él, repitió el protocolo, no muy conforme, y sin besar a su esposa, apenas y mirándola tomó su lugar.

Pronto todo fue como una danza de perfectos movimientos, la mesa se fue llenando de los platicos más típicos y a la vez extravagantes de Asgard, sirvientes iban y venían, acomodaban y servían, llevaban y traían bandejas, la cena comenzó sin contratiempos, acompañada por una conversación relevante pero no entretenida sobre la diplomacia de ambos reinos y los cambios en la economía y el comercio. Sigyn sintió que su estómago se revolvía e intentó respirar profundo, no fue hasta que vio la manera en la que Thor comía cuando en verdad sintió asco y se disculpó para tomar un poco de aire.

Loki no pudo evitar preocuparse y la acompañó hasta el balcón, haciendo que Thor se molestara y dejara de comer como un troglodita, Frigga sonrió y le tomó el brazo a Odin, como indicándole que era hora de hacer sus solemnes anuncios.

-¿Te pasa algo?...- Loki miró a la castaña respirar dificultosamente y se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos en un gesto muy común entre ellos, ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, después miró a Loki con un deje de vergüenza, ella aún tenía esa actitud tan propia de una doncella cada vez que Loki se le acercaba.

-Puedo llevarte a nuestro cuarto si necesitas descansar, luces muy pálida…-

-Estoy bien, Loki, en verdad-

Madre de Todo los mirada complacida, se había levantado de su asiento, cosa que rara vez hacía, se acercó a ellos y acarició la mejilla de Loki antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Es normal, hijo mío, tienes que estar tranquilo… ella no quería decírtelo aún, para no arruinar tu viaje a Asgard, pero Sigyn te dará un heredero…- Sólo ellos tres eran conscientes de la noticia en ese momento, Thor, Odín y Sif los observaban desde el comedor.

Sigyn se puso más roja que una rosa recién cortada cuando Frigga la delató, pasmada, estática, Loki la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin soltar sus manos, después, como si hubiese despertado de alguna clase de hechizo, le soltó las manos y la tomó en sus brazos, alzando su menudo cuerpo debido a la efusividad.

-¡Porqué no me lo habías dicho! ¡Por Odín!...- Loki sonreía y gritaba, y ella sólo reía un poco en sus brazos y le rodeaba el cuello, el ojiverde giró un par de veces antes de bajarla de nuevo al piso y mirarla a los ojos.

-Me haces muy feliz…- Le soltó, sin más, antes de besarla suavemente. Sin notar que toda la familia ya estaba en el balcón, y Thor los miraba como si le hubieran dicho que alguien había muerto, o algo mucho peor.

Cuando todos volvieron al comedor, ya con más calma en los ánimos, después de que Sif abrazara a la castaña y de que Thor se hubiera quedado sin decir nada, se sentaron, y fue cuando Odín habló.

-Ya que tu madre se me adelantó en parte de las noticias…- Miró a su esposa con una mirada algo recriminatoria a manera de juego y la mujer se volteó hacia otro lado, haciendo como que no le hablaban a ella, para después continuar.

-Loki, hijo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, por lo que has hecho en el otro reino y porque ahora conoces el valor de lo que es una familia, he decidido darte la completa libertad que mereces, te quitaré el medallón que limita tu poder y podrás viajar alrededor de los nueve mundos cuando te plazca, especialmente si tú y tu familia quieren venir a Asgard, serán bienvenidos…- Odín extendió los brazos y una luz verde salió del pecho de Loki, era el medallón, que se desabrochaba solo y se posaba sobre su mano sorprendida.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar todo el discurso solemne que le decía Odín, al parecer para ellos, la cena era el mejor momento para dar noticias y dejarlo idiotizado, cosas como “te casarás con una perfecta desconocida y vivirás lejos” y ahora “serás padre y tienes de vuelta toda tu magia” ¿Qué carajos estaba ocurriendo?...

Sigyn lo abrazó fuerte y hasta entonces lo captó, todo aquello era real… Thor lo miraba con un semblante entre enojado y dolido, Loki apartó la mirada.

No era su culpa el ser arrastrado a esa situación, culpa de nadie era en sí, era el destino quien se oponía a que ambos estuvieran juntos, Loki por fin lo había entendido, habían involucrado a demasiadas personas como para dejarlo pasar así como así, si el hijo de Thor era una señal de que debían seguir con sus vidas por separado, el que Loki fuera a tener un primogénito con Sigyn sólo lo comprobaba todo, debían separarse para dejar de hacerse daño, para no seguirse lastimando de ese modo y lastimando a personas ajenas a lo suyo, a lo que algún día llegaron a tener antes del desastre, lo que ya no tenían y anhelarían siempre, pero así debía de ser… así debía de ser.

Se limitó a dar las gracias, sin saber qué decir, Thor se retiró de la mesa, hecho una furia, dejándolos a todos ligeramente desconcertados, el resto de la cena osciló entre conversación de mujeres, en nombres y suposiciones sobre el sexo del bebé, consejos y demás cosas que Loki apenas y entendía, Odín ya se había ido y Loki sabía que debía buscar a Thor, hablar de lo sucedido, se disculpó de manera elegante, acariciando el rostro de la castaña y salió, preguntó a los sirvientes por el paradero de Thor, pero todos lo desconocían.

Loki llegó a su habitación, pero Thor no estaba allí, Loki entró y miró la habitación, donde todos los recuerdos se hacían vívidos, buscó en ella hasta encontrar un papel y algo con qué escribir.

De esos días en los que lees para mi y todo parece verdadero,  
tan real, tan palpable...   
hasta que cerras los labios, y despierto  
con el cráneo impactado contra la realidad  
que es otra, sin tú y yo, sin binomios,  
donde somos dos entes separados por el destino,  
un destino que no quiere unirnos,   
un destino que juega a conectarnos

Sólo a ratos…

Perdóname, te amo, lo haré siempre.

Loki.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escribir antes de que las lágrimas que derramaba mancharan el papel, era todo lo que podía decirle antes de irse y de dejarlo seguir con su vida y él continuar con la suya, una sin Thor, sin sus largos cabellos rubios, sin sus ojos azules y su fuerza bruta, sin su carácter dominante y su sonrisa perfecta, sin sus enormes brazos que le rodeaban y lo hacían sentirse seguro, lo tenía todo y nada a la vez, las ironías del destino.

 

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo X: Are we happy?.

Capítulo X: Are we happy?.

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

“You are one of God's mistakes,  
You crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches ,  
And you still won't let me in...”

 

Después de cinco siglos asgardianos, Thor no ha podido olvidar las finas manos de Loki, sus delgados dedos recorriendo su cabello, su naríz y mentón afilados, que formaban un perfil perfecto, sus verdes ojos… a pesar del adiós, Loki seguía siendo el centro de todo su universo.

Thor sabe bien lo que es despertar al lado de alguien que no ama, se siente frustrado y por lo general está de mal humor, siempre ha sido de un carácter temperamental, pero eso ha empeorado con los últimos años. Intenta ser un buen padre para Magni, y después de todo tiene un buen ejemplo, Odín siempre ha sido un rey muy sabio, pero cada vez que recuerda su destino y el de Loki, la imagen se ve opacada por algo muy parecido al resentimiento.

Sif es una buena esposa, pero Thor generalmente no lo nota, él cree que ella no se da cuenta de que tarda más en campaña con los soldados para no regresar al palacio, ella inventa pretextos para que su hijo no intente esperar a que Thor le cuente una historia para dormir.

Thor sabe de Loki por lo que Madre de Todo le cuenta de vez en cuando, él no pregunta nada, pues no le sirve de mucho saber que vive feliz, o que se dice que lo hace, él, en cambio, no puede decir lo mismo, dice que se alegra cuando en realidad es enojo lo que siente, enojo y muchos celos de esa castaña mujer. Sólo con una persona habla de Loki, y ese es su pequeño hijo, cuando le narra las historias de monstruos y hechizos, diversas batallas que vivió junto a su amado Loki, y Magni siempre le pregunta cuándo podrá conocer a su tío Loki… el rostro de Thor se entristece cuando sólo puede responder que pronto.

El rubio nunca habla de Loki, y evita la conversación cuando Sif le pregunta el porqué no visitan al otro reino, que es una verdadera pena con lo bien que se llevaban, y Thor se exaspera cuando ella pregunta si han peleado, sale de la habitación y con eso indica que el tema no debe tocarse de nuevo.

Han sido cinco años en las que las heridas no han sanado, y cuando Thor se embriaga en las cenas y banquetes siente que esas heridas nunca cerraran… a veces observa el atardecer desde el Bifrost, preguntándose si Loki lo recordará una milésima de lo que él le recuerda.

Una mañana soleada, de las mejores en Asgard y a Magni le parece una buena idea rogarle a su madre para que juegue con él en el castillo, es un niño muy inquieto y Sif accede porque en su hijo ve la vívida imagen de Thor cuando eran niños, y ahora le cueta trabajo que el hombre ya le resulte apenas y un extraño.

El juego de las escondidas parece simple, lo complicado es procurar que el pequeño no rompa nada, porque sus rápidos pasos aún son torpes y las estatuas y ornamentos del pasillo son blancos fáciles. Magni se escabulle hasta el que solía ser la habitación de Thor cuando era joven y se esconde tras las enormes cortinas rojas, Sif entra buscando a su pequeño hijo y mira el lugar, es irónico porque nunca había entrado, y se desconcierta un poco porque pareciese como si Thor y Loki hubieran compartido esa habitación y hubieran fundido ese ambiente hasta dejarlo perfecto.

Se olvida por un momento de buscar a su pequeño y mira entre los libreros, hay cosas que sólo Loki hubiera leído, y también hay espadas arrumbadas, de Thor, seguramente, de cuando solían entrenar juntos.

Mira entre los muebles del recinto y pareciera como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, todo tan bien ordenado… que a una mente tan perspicaz como la suya, le llama la atención que un cajón se encuentre mal cerrado, se acerca y lo abre con la curiosidad nata de una mujer, y lo primero de lo que se percata es que el medallón de Loki está ahí, ahora opaco y sin mucha gracia, lo toma entre sus dedos y bajo éste se encuentra un pedazo de pergamino, algo envejecido por el tiempo, ambas manos lo toman y los ojos se posan rápido sobre las finas líneas trazadas, ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y siente que su pecho se desgarra cuando lee las últimas dos, no puede evitar soltar un leve quejido mientas las lágrimas recorren las tersas mejillas.

“Perdóname, te amo, lo haré siempre

Loki.”

Y Magni sale de su escondite sólo para darse cuenta que su madre llora, acaricia sus rubios cabellos y le mienta acerca de que está bien, lo manda a jugar afuera mientras sale de la habitación a toda prisa, buscando a Thor.

Thor está en la habitación matrimonial, se quita la camisa sucia después del entrenamiento y busca darse un baño, ha destrozado todo un terreno y está lleno de tierra, cuando su mujer abre la puerta, él voltea a verla y está a punto de reclamar la intromisión cuando ella estalla, lanzándole la nota. El rubio mira escéptico aquél pedazo de pergamino, que toca el suelo y que para él le parece tan sagrado.

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?!- Ella grita y Thor la mira colérico.

-¡Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!- Lanza su camisa hacia algún lugar y recoje las líneas del piso, porque eso es todo de lo que tiene ahora de Loki.

-Dime que es una mentira, que es una de sus bromas…- Ella llora y Thor mira hacia otro lado, porque le duele admitir algo que ya no existe.

-He decidido viajar a Vanaheim…llevaré conmigo a Magni- Contestó él, sin responder la pregunta, peor aún, enredando aún más las cosas.

Ella niega repetidamente con la cabeza antes de buscar fuerzas para volver a gritar. -¡¿Por qué me tratas como una idiota?! ¡Soy tu esposa, por Odín! ¡Tu esposa!-

-Necesito saber que Loki ya no me necesita…- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio dios mira a su esposa.

-No metas a nuestro hijo en esto- Ella responde con los ojos aguados, y ahora la imagen de Thor se vuelve borrosa.

-Es su familia, él tiene todo el derecho- Thor arrastra las palabras, buscando una excusa que suene ligeramente coherente.

-¡Lo único que quieres es ir a ver a Loki! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Por fin es feliz, ya no te quiere en su vida!...- La voz de Sif se vio cerrada de manera abrupta por el dorso de la mano de Thor, que se impactaba sin piedad en su mejilla, desequilibrándola mientras se tocaba el rostro y lo miraba con miedo.

-Ya lo he decidido, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión…- El Dios del Trueno de encierra en el cuarto de baño, y pronto, ya está todo listo para el viaje. Magni está muy emocionado, tanto que ni siquiera pregunta por su madre, quien ha pedido una habitación aparte, y no se cansa de llorar, de preguntarse porqué su destino se ha tornado tan miserable, de buscar respuestas en su almohada empapada.

(…)

Thor no soporta la simple idea de un Loki feliz, sin él… ¿Y qué si era egoísta? Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo sin verle, sin buscarlo, sin decirle cuánto lo ama…

Demasiado tiempo sin sus besos, demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser la familia perfecta, Loki podía hacerlo, mentir sin más, pero a Thor las mentiras le pesaban, mucho más que su martillo a un simple mortal.

El Bifrost se abre para ellos, y los transporta hacia la entrada del palacio, Magni se maravilla de lo que sus ojos alcanzan a ver a su alrededor, y no suelta la mano de su padre mientras le señala toda la vegetación y el blanco inmaculado del castillo, y bastan unos instantes, para que la guardia real los haga pasar a la sala del trono, donde una Sigyn muy sorprendida los recibe con gusto, de inmediato pregunta por Sif y mientras Thor busca el pretexto perfecto, Loki está en el umbral de la puerta, rodeado de sus tres adorables hijos.

Qué extraño y qué ajeno le prece todo eso a Thor, Loki lo mira con una sonrisa, una que Thor no sabe muy bien cómo descifrar y que le lastima.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayan venido, hermano…- Y las palabras suenan por el gran salón, opacando las voces curiosas de los pequeños, el pelinegro tiene a un niño en brazos y los otros dos miran a Thor desde su pequeña altura y piensan que las historias que les cuenta su padre son ciertas, el Dios del Trueno es un hombre muy fuerte.

-Niños, éste es su tío Thor y su primo Magni- Dice Sigyn mientras les indica con la mirada que se presenten, Fenrir Hela y Vali son sus nombres, y tienen lo equivalente a cinco, tres y un ciclo Asgardiano respectivamente. Thor carga al más pequeño haciendo uso de su buen trato para con los niños, el pequeño lo mira sorprendido y Loki decide abrazar a Thor, abrazarlo porque en el fondo lo ha extrañado con cada porción de su ser, pero ahora tiene una familia…

-Bienvenido- Y las palabras parecen tan cercanas a todo lo que ha anhelado por años que parece no querer creerlo, Thor sonríe de verdad, después de mucho tiempo, y agradece con la mirada, como un animal herido que ha sido rescatado de la trampa de un cazador.

Loki se inclina a mirar al pequeño Magni y hace un ademán con las manos, emitiendo una luz verde que se transforma en un pequeño pero hermoso caballo de jade, el niño rubio sonríe ampliamente y lo toma entre sus pequeñas manitas y la imagen que le evoca a Loki lo hace sonreír con nostalgia.

Sigyn se excusa diciendo que mandará a preparar las habitaciones y la comida, es obvio que no esperaban una visita semejante, así que se apresura, ella no dice nada acerca de lo privado que parece aquél encuentro, está feliz de que ellos puedan volver a verse. Toma a Vali en brazos para dejar que ambos charlen, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que contarse.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Le dice Fenrir a Magni, es un niño muy listo, con el cabello negro perfecto en una melena un poco más larga que la de Magni, los ojos castaños son herencia de su madre. El rubio asiente, y Fenrir le pide permiso a Loki, él asiente acariciando levemente el cabello de su hijo, pidiéndole que lleven a Hela a jugar con ellos y que tengan cuidado con los hechizos.

-Tienes una familia muy bella…- Habló Thor, y Loki lo invitó a sentarse.

-Podría decir lo mismo de tu reino- El rubio prosiguió.

-Ha sido muy difícil…- Loki sonrió de lado, tomando asiento junto a él. –Tu hijo es idéntico a ti…- Añadió el pelinegro, mientras se acariciaba levemente las manos, sintiéndose nervioso.

-¿Eres feliz?- Preguntó Thor, volteando a verlo, buscando su mirada verde.

-No lo sé… hace mucho que no sé lo que es- Después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos se posaron en los contrarios.

A song to say goodbye,  
A song to say goodbye ,  
A song to say...

Continuará…


	11. FINAL: You love me, I know…

FINAL: You love me, I know…

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

-¿Prefieres ser feliz a hacer lo correcto? – Preguntó Thor después de que el silencio se posó sobre ellos.

-Supongo que ambas cosas son demasiado pedir…- Respondió Loki, volviendo a mirar hacia otra parte, no era como si hubiera elegido el rumbo de su vida, las cosas se le habían presentado de ese modo, había cometido muchos errores, había padecido mucho y al fin sentía que hacía lo correcto, al menos en menor medida.

Estaba conforme con su familia, con su esposa, una mujer maravillosa, dulce, encantadora, paciente… que lo amaba aún por conocer su pasado y su largo historial de “caídas” como él solía llamarles. Ha encontrado algo de él en sus tres hijos, Fenrir es un lector acérrimo de magia blanca, le gusta llevar a todo tipo de criaturas heridas al castillo y su madre no sabe cómo reprenderlo porque sabe que en realidad no es un crimen compadecerse de un pequeño animalito. Hela, por su parte, sacó el lado oscuro de Loki, tiene poderes de hielo y una vez cristalizó un jardín entero porque se había enojado con su hermano mayor, Loki nunca había visto tanto poder de alguien tan joven, sintió miedo, miedo de que sus hijos tuvieran que pelear con algo que se lleva dentro, eso que se lleva dentro y no se sabe cómo controlar.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba las voces dentro de su cabeza que le susurraban cosas. La locura para él ya era más una secuela de un amor tan intenso, la locura ya no la experimentaba día con día, sólo la recordaba cuando la miraba hacia atrás en sus días más oscuros. Se sentía un hombre con corazón por el simple hecho de haber tenido el privilegio de formar una familia, de pertenecer, ya no había dedos que lo señalaran como un enfermo, como un asesino…

Thor se quedó callado y miró el gran salón, miró las pinturas que lo adornaban y entonces lo supo, supo que había razón en las palabras que su esposa le había dicho, cuando le dijo que Loki ya no era más su sombra, que ya no le necesitaba, que tenía que dejarlo ir, hacer su vida, ya no era más el “hermano de Thor” ya era Loki, Loki y un reino, Loki y una maravillosa familia, siempre sería Loki lo que más amaba.

Suspiró y se cubrió el rostro en un acto desesperado, Loki lo miró y sintió ese ipulso de abrazarlo y fundir su cuerpo con el suyo, pero no lo hizo, porque ya era tarde para lamentarse una vez que las decisiones estaban tomadas.

Thor rió por lo bajo mientras sentía que un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta, Loki le rodeó la espalda con uno de sus delgados brazos sin saber qué decir con exactitud, pero no había manera, no había manera de volver atrás el tiempo y buscar la manera de quedarse a su lado, ya no eran unos niños que jugaban a compartir su vida juntos, ni eran los mismos que se escondían para besarse mientras Loki hacía hechizos para librarse de la mirada de Heimdall, ya no eran los adolescentes que compartían noches furtivas y caricias deseadas, mientras Thor le susurraba Loki que lo quería, y él rara vez contestaba con algo más allá de una sonrisa o de un “lo sé”.

Los ojos verdes se nublaron y las finas y largas pestañas negras se humedecieron, las bellas orbes se nublaron por todas las palabras que se acumularon en su garganta, pero que sólo darían esperanzas vanas a algo que ya no podía ser.

Cuando se propuso destruir Midgard, no había cosa que pudiera detenerlo, por el simple hecho de que nada le importaba, incluso su propia vida pasaba ya a ser un segundo término, pero las cosas ya habían cambiado, ya tenía personas que dependían de él y por las cuales debía preocuparse, ya había algo más allá de aquél amor prohibido para él, para todos.

-Te amo…te amo más que nadie, pero ya no somos sólo nosotros- Le susurró Loki a Thor en el oído, con la voz rota, él se giró para mirarlo, mirarlo entre lágrimas porque era la primera vez que lo decía tan libre, tan perfecto, tan hiriente, porque era algo que ya no podía ser.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que no contaba madre? Donde en un principio, los seres tenían cuatro manos, cuatro piernas y dos cabezas… donde fueron separaos por su soberbia y condenados a vagar errantes en busca de la mitad faltante… ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo creo que no se vuelven a unir, estamos condenados para siempre…- Una fina lágrima cayó desde uno de los abismos azules, misma que Loki atrapó con sus labios, para después decir adiós en un beso.

No matter what I say or what I do

I know how this will end

So Im turning away now before we begin

And now matter what you say or what you do

I know how this will end

So I'm turning away now

I'm dangerous for you…

(…)

La roja capa ondeó por los pasillos, un dios caminaba a toda prisa, sostenía el martillo firmemente mientras se quitaba el casco, una nodriza sostenía al pequeño Magni en brazos, que estaba perdidamente dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Thor abrió intempestivamente, aquella puerta que ya había tragado tantas lágrimas y gritos, se encontró con su esposa, que tejía un fino manto que caía sobre sus piernas desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada, ella lo miró sorprendida y él se arrodilló a tomar sus delicadas manos con las suyas, fuertes y ásperas, para después besarlas, como pidiendo perdón, un perdón silencioso, perdón que llegaría porque había que hacer las cosas correctamente, porque las almas gemelas se juntan en algún punto, pero no comparten la eternidad.

Por soberbia, estamos todos condenados… entes errantes en ausencia de la mitad faltante, almas vacías que buscan pertenencia, cuerpos incompletos, que se juntan con otros, sólo para sentir un hálito de vida.

 

FIN.


End file.
